Louloup et son humain
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Denki ne savait pas ou il avait atterrit, était il mort? Et pourquoi cette homme, enfin ce loup.. Denki n'étais sur de rien, parlait il de mariage? Kaminari voulait juste rentrer chez lui et vivre sa vie paisible, fuir ce village de fou et surtout fuir ses yeux rouges ... (event noël, joyeux noël a... tu n'as qu'a venir le decouvrir...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

 **Nous voici à noël et il est donc l'heure pour moi d'enfin publier mon ecrit spéciale qui est pour l'event du forum MHA francophone, donc je suis le père noël secret de notre petite Arthygold. J'espère que ca te ferais plaisir. J'ai donc choisi ton couple favoris et j'ai choisi ton thème loup garou et un autre que je garde secret mais que tu vas vite découvrir. Ce n'est qu'une première partie par contre... désolé j'ai pa pu faire plus court...**

 **Je voudrais remercier déjà Momo et les modos pour l'event et le discords pour leurs soutiens ! Je remercie aussi ahriall pour la supervision de cette écrit et lola pour sa correction. Et surtout un grand merci à anil pour son soutiens pour cette maigre introduction tmtc ...**

 **disclamer: le manga ne m'appartient pas, pour mon plus grand malheurs.**

* * *

 **Louloup et son humain**

Il courrait, il voulait leur échapper. Pourquoi était il partit de chez lui déjà?

Quel idiot, il serait encore avec ses parents, au chaud, attendant le lendemain pour aller voir Sero et Mina, mais non, il avait voulu prouver à ses amis qu'il ne croyait pas aux fantômes. Il était alors aller au château en ruine à une heure de chez lui, et il se trouvait que des bandits avaient voulus y faire une halte durant ce temps hivernal.

Il était rentré dans le château tout guilleret, bien qu'une certaine peur lui avait noué l'estomac. Il s'était dit qu'il allait juste faire un pas dans le hall et repartir aussi sec. Il avait alors pousser la porte sauté à l'intérieur et avait tourné la tête sur la gauche : mauvais idée. La devant lui se trouvait des hommes vêtus avec des habits en cuirs, recouvert de manteaux de fourrure, ils portaient de grosses bottes entourées de peau de bête. Ils avaient des barbes fournies et de longs cheveux pour la majorité. Des cicatrices barraient leurs visages, il n'était donc pas difficile de savoir que ça devait être ainsi sur tout leur corps. Ils avaient des armes à la ceintures et l'un d'eux était assit sur un sac contenant des bijoux, qui ne devait pas être à eux, dont la moitié s'étalait au sol.

A ce moment là dans le cerveau de Denki, une petite voix, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère, lui cria de fuir le plus loin et rapidement possible. Son corps attendit une micro seconde pour se mettre d'accord avec son esprit, ce qui lui laissa le temps de remarquer que les voleurs venaient à lui. C'est ainsi qu'il courra sans savoir ou aller, tentant des les semer dans le bois. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, de plus c'était peine perdu de les perdre à cause des traces de pas dans la neige, mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait fuir, vite et loin.

L'air froid agressait ses poumons, sa vue se troublait à cause de la fatigue, son corps le lançait, épuisé par la course mais il continuait sans remarquer qu'il ne sentait plus l'extrémité de ses membres. Le froid le gagnait peu à peu. Il était essoufflé, il avait soif. Il tomba la tête la première dans la neige, il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever. Il fit un pas avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Ses jambes étaient endoloris, elles ne le portaient plus.

Le vent glaciale gelait ses larmes qui avaient franchit ses paupières. Sa gorge lui faisait mal à chaque déglutition, comme si une main s'y trouvait pour planter ses ongles dans les parois en tirant vers le bas. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne put même pas se réjouir d'avoir semé les bandits, ou plutôt que ces derniers aient abandonné la chasse.

Le soleil disparaissait, la forêt devint de plus en plus sombre. Il ne savait pas où il était, perdu et seul au milieu de nul part : voici son funeste destin. Mourir de froid, ce n'était peut être pas si mal, il n'avait juste qu'à s'endormir ici comme il l'aurait fait dans son lit. Sa mère allait lui en vouloir et son père partirait sans doute à sa recherche dès qu'il pourrait.

Un hurlement ce fit entendre, et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'un loup. Lui qui avait toujours espéré en croiser un, il servirait de festin. Qu'importe, il avait déjà abandonné tout espoir. Il se laissa choir au sol, alors qu'il vit des yeux d'un rouge sanglant s'approcher. Il devait garder les yeux ouverts juste un peu, quelques seconde de plus, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le loup à qu'il servirait de repas. Malheureusement la mort ne le lui autorisa pas et lui ferma les paupières pour mieux l'embrasser.

Une ombre se détacha alors des arbres, elle s'avança près du corps. Elle n'avait rien d'un loup si ce n'est les oreilles et la queue dressé en bas du dos. A part ces deux appendices, il ressemblait en tout point à un homme. Il était habillé de bottes fourrées blanches, et d'un pantalon noir tenue à la taille par une ceinture. Il n'avait rien qui couvrait son torse, ne sembla pas gêné par le froid ambiant, seul des manches orange recouvrait partiellement ses bras. Il portait aussi une cape rouge avec de la fourrure autour du cou. Il avait aussi trois colliers, un orange le plus court, un gris et un rouge, et ils étaient tous constitués de perles et de deux ou trois dents d'animal pintent en couleur. Il avait même des boucles d'oreille assorties. Sur son épaules gauche trônait un tatouage en forme de K.

Il regarda l'individu à ses pieds avec dédain, puis il renifla l'air comme un loup pour voir si d'autres personnes étaient aux alentours mais il ne sentait que ses compagnons. Il se pencha vers le blond et dégagea la neige de son visage. Il s'approcha et flaira son odeur puis il se retourna vers les ombres des arbres où deux yeux rouges le scrutaient.

"Il est encore vivant. Dit il.

On devrait peut être le ramener au camp alors! Fit celui toujours caché.

Et pourquoi on ferrait ça? Grogna t-il.

Aller blasty fait pas ta tête de mule!"

Le dénommé blasty claqua sa langue sur son palais, il défit sa cape pour la poser sur le corps avant de le soulever. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir comme ça bien qu'il fasse croire le contraire, en plus cet humain sentait étrangement bon. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de son interlocuteur il put voir les yeux de celui-ci briller, ses oreilles frétiller et sa queue se balancer frénétiquement sur les côtés. Il avait aussi un grand sourire qu'il lui mangeait tout le visage. Il avait des cheveux roux et portait une écharpe rouge zébré de noir, un gilet sans manche gris qui était ouvert et un pantalon beige avec des bottes noir. Un bout de tissu rouge rapiécé était fermement attaché autour de ses hanches, un V tatoué sur son épaule.

"Arrête de faire ta tête de débile, c'est qu'un humain, Cracha l'homme.

Ho aller Bakugou, je suis sur que toi aussi t'es heureux d'avoir un deuxième humain dans la tribu, et puis comme ça il se sentira moins seul!

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre? En plus si ça ce trouve à son réveil il va se barrer à toutes jambes.

Si tu le dis. Dit le garçon avec désinvolture."

Denki était bien, la chaleur l'envahissait de manière douce et confortable. Il avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de l'été. Peut être que c'était ça la mort, se sentir léger et chaud. Attend comment ça la mort?

Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup se rappelant de tout. Devant lui se trouvait un mur, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était une tapisserie dans les tons rouge. Il était tellement proche qu'il ne pouvait distinguer les dessins dessus. Il entendit un bruit dans son dos.

Il resta figé un moment, tentant de déglutir : il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui. Devait-il se retourner? Ne s'agissait il pas d'un des bandits?

Non impossible, pourquoi auraient ils prit le temps de le ramener, de le glisser sous des draps dans une pièce chauffée, de le déshabiller?... Il était nu?

Il souleva un peu la couette et il eut une très belle vue sur son anatomie, non décidément ça ne pouvait pas être les brigands. Ils l'auraient laissé dans la neige après avoir volé ses vêtements. Peut être qu'un pervers l'avait trouvé et c'était dit qu'il lui serait redevable pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il se retourna lentement pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui était avec lui. Heureusement pour lui, elle était de dos et semblait plus préoccupée par le feu au centre de la pièce et du chaudron qui se trouvait au dessus.

Elle ne semblait pas plus grande que lui et avait des cheveux vert en bataille. Il était accroupie et semblait porter un haut beige aux manches longues qui était serré au niveau des hanches par une corde mais qui continuait tout même sa descente sur un pantalon de même couleur. Les habits étaient bien léger pour un temps pareil, mais en même temps ils semblaient garder la chaleur, de plus sous ce toit il faisait une température agréable.

Denki inspecta l'habitation en forme de cercle et repéra sa chemise blanche posé sur une chaise avec son pantalon bordeaux sombre à côté se trouvait ses bottes noires ainsi que sa longue veste beige. Il ne voyait pas son chapeau ni ses gants et son foulard, mais tant pis, une fois que l'homme serait partie, il se précipiterait dessus et filerait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

"Oh, tu es réveillé?"

L'homme l'avait vue, qu'allait il faire? Est ce qu'il allait lui demander une quelconque faveurs? Ferait il de lui son esclave?

Le garçon s'avançait vers lui avec un immense sourire. Il paraissait presque angélique avec ses taches de rousseur et ses grands yeux vert, mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme lui avait si souvent répéter Hanta. Il se recula le plus loin possible, c'est à dire d'à peine quelques centimètres, il était contre le mur, nue et terrifié. L'autre homme pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant ne pas comprendre sa réaction. Une lumière se fit rapidement dans les émeraudes et le garçon tenta d'étouffer un petit rire.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais rien te faire. Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya et je suis humain tout comme toi."

Évidement qu'il était humain, qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu être d'autre? Un Farfadet?

Denki se figea : il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il venait de comprendre, il était mort et c'est pour ça que le garçon précisait qu'il était humain, il devait être perdu dans les méandres qui le conduiraient soit au paradis soit en enfer. Il aurait peut être du aller prier de son vivant, il était forcément destiné aux enfers.

"Je suis mort... Je vais aller en enfer, désolé maman on pourra jamais se revoir."

Izuku écarquilla grand les yeux, il ne comprenait pas du tout la logique du garçon. Il lui avait juste fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou, comment en était il arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était décédé?

"Non tu es bel et bien vivant. Fit Midoriya un peu sonné.

Je suis vivant? Vraiment? Demanda t-il incrédule.

Oui, aussi sur que tu respire.

Oh merci mon Dieu. Souffla t-il."

Il s'effondra dans le lit moelleux, soulagé d'être encore vivant. Alors il ne s'était pas endormit dans la neige et le loup n'était pas venu le dévoré, tant mieux. C'était donc ce garçon aux cheveux vert qui avait du le sauver. Il en était heureux, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui sain et sauf. Il se voyait déjà ouvrir la porte et crier qu'il était rentré, entendre sa mère lui hurler dessus pour le sang d'encre qu'elle s'était fais, son père lui faire une accolade. Il voyait déjà Mina lui sauter dessus et Sero se moquer de lui. Il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il se mit en position assise et salua l'homme.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je suis Denki Kaminari!

Ho ce n'est pas moi qui t'aies sauvé, c'est Kacchan. Précisa Izuku.

Kacchan? Répéta t-il intrigué.

Oui le chef de la tribu.

Une tribu?"

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom mais il ne savait plus vraiment la définition, s'il se souvenait bien c'était des peuples indépendants du roi et qui avaient leurs propres méthodes de fonctionnement non?

"Oui de la Tribu des Shiroi Ookami. Précisa t-il.

Shiroio quoi?

Oy Deku, Est ce que mon fiancé est debout?"

Un homme blond était rentré sans avertissement et en criant. Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et un regard rouge étincelant. Il était entré en soulevant un épais bout de tissus, ce qui permis à un vent glacial de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'habitation, ce qui fit frissonner Denki. Ce dernier ramena la couette sur ses épaules.

Il vit alors le nouvel arrivant le fixer de ses rubis et s'avancer à grand pas vers lui. Kaminari tremblota. Cet homme semblait fort et puissant, mais surtout il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui terrifiait le blond. Il avait l'effet d'être une proie que son prédateur naturel venait de repérer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire manger, et instinctivement il rapprocha ses jambes de son torse.

"Kacchan s'il te plait. Tenta Izuku.

Pourquoi il n'a toujours pas ses habits? Il faut que je le présente à toute la tribu. Fit il d'une voix tonitruante. Allez lève toi, La vielle veut te rencontrer avant le mariage!

Kacchan...

Le mariage?"

Il prit le bras de Denki, qui couina sous la force qu'il utilisa pour le propulser hors du lit. Il était maintenant nu au milieu de la pièce avec deux autres hommes. Bien qu'ils soient sûrement fait comme lui, ça restait tout de même extrêmement gênant de se retrouver dans cette position, il tenta vainement de cacher son intimité pendant que Kacchan le tirait vers un coffre où des habits étaient posé.

Il les lui mit dans les bras sans délicatesse et le lâcha enfin. Il croisa les siens et le regarda, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Kaminari toujours aussi mal à l'aise d'être nu devant deux hommes lança un regard en coin au vert, perdu. Qu'était il censé faire?

L'homme en face de lui avait les sourcils froncés et commençait à s'impatienter au vue de son pied qui tapait frénétiquement au sol. Izuku voyant l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient et s'approcha, bien qu'il garda un bon mètre de distance entre lui et Denki. Il avait l'air plus effrayé de s'approcher de ce dernier que du blond cendré.

"Kacchan, tu devrais peut être sortir une petite minute, parce...

Pourquoi? Aboya t-il. Je dois le présenter à toute la tribu.

Oui mais..

Mais quoi? Le coupa t-il abruptement. Il est mon fiancé il doit être présenté au plus tôt pour qu'on puisse se marier!"

Se marier? Qui ça? De quoi est ce qu'il parlait?

Le vert cherchait les mots justes mais il ne les trouvait pas, quand à Kacchan il se retourna vers Kaminari, les bras toujours croisés et le regard ancrée à nouveau au sien, mais lui restait toujours figé, il n'était pas sur de vouloir comprendre de quoi parlaient les deux autres. Il avait toujours les vêtements dans un bras et l'autre cachant tant bien que mal ses parties intimes. Ses yeux jonglaient entre les deux hommes et il déglutissait lentement.

Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappait, réfléchir n'avait jamais été son fort mais la il était sur d'avoir manqué quelque chose de très important. Le blond cendrée parlait de mariage et de fiancé et il voulait le présenter à toute la tribu. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, pour l'instant tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était de pouvoir s'habiller.

"Est ce que vous pourriez sortir? Dit il d'une voix peu sur de lui.

Pourquoi faire? Grogna le cendré.

Pour que je puisse m'habiller... Chuchota t-il

Deku sort de là! Ordonna t-il."

Le vert prit sa veste et ses chaussures avant de se retourner vers Denki et de lui laisser voir un visage coupable. Puis il franchit le rideau pour sortir dans le froid. Il ne resta plus que l'homme hargneux et le garçon tout nu. Celui ci se demandait pourquoi il ne sortait pas non plus. Il rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules et répéta sa demande à voix basse, mais suffisamment haute pour que l'autre l'entende.

Kacchan fronça les sourcils contrarié. Pourquoi il devrait aussi sortir? Ils étaient fiancés alors ou était le problème?

Les humains... il ne les comprenait pas, il lui tourna alors le dos, mais il n'allait tout de même pas sortir. On savait jamais si quelqu'un cherchait à le tuer. Il devait rester pour assurer sa protection, les fiancés des chefs de tribu étaient souvent la cible d'attaque. Bon ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il l'avait annoncé donc les tribus ennemies n'auraient pas le temps de bouger mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, après le mariage on va souvent se voir nu!"

Denki qui avait enfilé le sous-vêtement et le pantalon blanc qu'on lui avait donné s'arrêta au moment de mettre les mains dans le haut orange. Il était bloqué, son corps refusait de bouger tandis que son cerveau tentait d'analyser les paroles du garçon. Ils allaient souvent se voir nu après le mariage, il devait se dépêcher à s'habiller pour être présenté a la tribu. Fiancé, mariage, fiancé, mariage... Ils allaient se marier?

Il en laissa tomber le tissus à terre. Il venait de comprendre. Il allait se marier, mais c'était pas possible, il n'avait jamais accepté et puis avec un homme en plus?

N'importe quoi, le cendré débloquait, ça pouvait pas en être autrement. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, il venait a peine de se réveiller et on lui apprenait qu'il était fiancé. Ça devait être une grosse farce, ou alors il était tombé sur un village d'allumé. C'était ça, il était avec des fous. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe et vite. Il couru jusqu'à ses chaussures et voulu aussi prendre sa veste mais il se fit stopper avant même d'avoir fait trois pas.

Kacchan le retenait pas le bras, un air contrarié sur le visage. Kaminari se sentit petit sous se regard rouge sang. Il eut un peu de mal à déglutir.

"Ces affaires ne sont pas de la tribu, mets ton haut et les chaussures que je t'ai donné, tu n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

Laissez moi rentrer chez moi. Couina Denki.

Chez toi? Mais tu es chez toi maintenant, tu es mon fiancé, tu n'as pas besoin d'être ailleurs. Dit il comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Vous devez vous tromper je suis pas...

Les marques d'âmes sœurs ne se trompent jamais. Maintenant dépêche toi, tout le monde nous attends."

Il comprenait rien, il devait sûrement faire un cauchemar. C'était ça, il rêvait. En fait il était toujours allongé dans la neige et il devait avoir fait une hypothermie et son cerveaux congelé devait le faire délirer. C'était forcément ça. Il mit docilement le haut orange et les chaussures fourrées blanches, puis l'homme le souleva pour le poser comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

"Assez perdu de temps, je vais te présenter aux vieux.

Att-

On est déjà en retard."

Ils sortirent de l'habitat et Denki se fit surprendre par le froid, les vêtements lui tenaient chaud mais pas une fois dehors à la merci du vent glaciale. En plus il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à chaque pas de l'homme, l'épaule musclé et dur lui rentrait dans le ventre et lui appuyait sur la vessie. Si au départ il ne fit attention qu'au froid et à son envie d'aller au toilette il releva bientôt la tête en se demandant d'o venait les voix qu'il entendait. Devant lui une vingtaine de personnes sortaient des maisons rondes pour l'observer.

Il y avait même des loups, parce que oui Kaminari savait les différencier des chiens, ce qui n'était pas si difficile. leurs yeux étaient beaucoup plus incliné et ils semblaient plus sautillé que marcher. Mais que faisait des loups au milieu d'un village?

Il regarda alors le visage de toutes ces personnes et certains avaient des appendices de loup. Les oreilles sur la tête qui remplaçaient celles humains, la queue qui pendouillait dans leur dos... Ou était il tombé?

C'était un cauchemar, il était terrifié! Il chercha la tête verte qui lui avait affirmé être humain. Il voulut l'appeler pour lui demander de l'aide mais ce dernier était à côté d'un homme au cheveux roux monté en pique mais surtout avec des appendices lupins, et vue comment ce dernier le tenait par les hanches ce n'était pas un étranger. Il était seul dans cette galère. Il inspira un grand coup, c'était un rêve, il devait juste se réveiller. Il se pinça la mains sans grand résultat à part un petit couinement de sa part. Qu'avez dit Mina à propos des rêves? Qu'on pouvait les contrôler non?

Pour ça il fallait faire comprendre à son esprit qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité. Ashido lui avait conseiller de regarder ses mains et il le fit, mais rien se passait. Elle avait ajouté autre chose mais il s'en souvenait plus... Ah si, il devait compter ses doigts. Il les compta trois fois mais ça changeait pas le fait qu'il en avait bien dix, et pas un de plus. Il ne rêvait pas, il était bel et bien dans la réalité dans une tribu où des hommes étaient à moitié des loups.

Il était pourtant sur que les loup-garous n'existaient que dans les livres et qu'il n'y avait rien de réel la dedans, mais pourtant la preuve se trouvait sous ses yeux. Izuku lui avait certifié qu'il était humain, donc les autres ne l'étaient pas. Il allait mourir... Enfin d'abord il allait se marier de force et ensuite il se ferait sûrement égorgé, peut être que ça faisait partit d'un rite.

Ils rentrèrent à nouveaux dans une maison et une fois à l'intérieure il put toucher terre à nouveau. Il fut légèrement déséquilibré en touchant le sol mais Kacchan lui tenait fermement le bras l'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

"Voici mon fiancé! S'exclama t-il.

Tu es sur Katsuki, parce que c'est un humain! Fit une voix de femme."

Oui il était un humain et eux c'était des loups garous, en quoi c'était son statut qui était étrange?

Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, c'était eux qui ne l'était pas, fallait pas inverser les rôles. Il se tourna pour faire face à la nouvelle personne et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient deux. La femme qui venait de parler était le portait craché de Katsuki mais en femme, même chevelure, même yeux, elle portait des bottes fourrées blanches et un pantalon gris, elle avait un bandage orange qui recouvrait sa poitrine et un partie de son ventre. Elle avait une cape rouge comme son fils et aussi les manches orange sur les bras. Elle portait un collier rappelant ce que Kacchan portait autour du cou. L'homme à ses côtés était châtain clair. Il portait un haut beige et une manche similaire aux deux autres. Il avait un pantalon noir et les même bottes que sa femme.

La blonde s'approcha de lui pour le contempler de plus près, ce qui ne rassura pas Denki qui tenta de reculer mais la poigne ferme sur son bras l'en empêcha. Il fut alors tiré sur le côté pour atterrir contre un torse. Il ferma momentanément les yeux sous le mouvement. Quand il les rouvrit il faisait face à l'entrée, la chaleur d'un corps contre son buste. Une main lui maintenait la tête et l'autre lui enserrait la taille.

Ça y était, c'était le moment ou il allait se faire égorger. Il déglutit et fut presque encore plus terrifié quand la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras grogna. Kaminari se voyait déjà hurler à la mort et se débattre pendant que les hommes loups le mordraient pour arracher sa peau. Il avait envie de pleurer.

"Ne t'approche pas! Gronda le blond cendré.

Je suis ta mère abruti de fils! Je veux juste voir s'il a bien la marque d'âme soeur! Te connaissant tu n'as pas du prendre le temps de vérifier. Izuku à dit que ça y ressemblait pas que c'était la même! S'énerva la femme.

Bien sur que j'ai vérifié tu me prends pour qui vielle peau!

Voyons calmez vous... Tenta une voix plus douce.

Comment tu m'a appelé fils ingrat?"

Il se retrouvait dans une dispute de famille, si seulement le garçon pouvait le lâcher pour qu'il en profite pour s'enfuir. Il devait trouver une échappatoire et vite avant qu'il ne finisse en casse croûte.

"Voyons Mitsuki calme toi. Katsuki, si tu nous montrais la marque."

Le blond claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il descendit sa main entre les omoplates du garçon et avec l'autre lui souleva le bas du T-shirt. Denki frissonna, est ce qu'il allait le déshabiller? Pourquoi y avait un grand silence maintenant?

"Je vais la toucher Katsuki, ne prend pas la mouche, Le prévint sévèrement sa mère"

Il grogna mais la laissa faire, il savait qu'elle voulait vérifier si elle était vrai mais pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute. Cet humain était son âme soeur, il allait donc l'épouser rapidement et en faire son compagnon. Pour lui c'était une immense fierté d'être nés avec la marque, ça prouvait qu'il avait quelqu'un qui était lié à lui, et ça montrait aussi sa supériorité. Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé il allait pouvoir enfin montrer aux autres tribu que la sienne était la meilleure.

Kaminari ne put s'empêcher de se crisper à la sensation des doigts sur sa tache de naissance, il en agrippa même la cape de Katsuki tellement il était terrifié par ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains minutes. Il cacha son visage au creux de l'épaule du garçon et retint difficilement ses larmes. A sa réaction le blond grogna et darda un regard furibond sur sa mère.

"Et bien, tu es encore pire qu'une louve avec ses petits. Dit elle en s'éloignant. Bien c'est la même marque que la tienne."

Quand il jugea qu'elle était assez loin il décida de lâcher l'humain qui tomba sur les genoux, c'était beaucoup trop d'émotions. Katsuki tenta de le relever mais il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes.

"S'il vous plait, je veux pas mourir. Supplia Denki. Je vous jure que je dirais rien, je ferrais ce que vous voulez mais me tuez pas par pitié.

Te tuer? Qui veux te tuer? Tonna Katsuki."

Il releva ses yeux mordorés vers le loup, ils étaient remplis de larmes. Il avait occulté tout ce qui c'était passé avant, la peur l'avait emporté, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne voulait juste pas mourir.

"Vous être des loup garous alors vous allez me dévorer, non?"

Katsuki eut une grimace de dégoût, il ne mangeait pas les humains c'était dégoûtant et encore moins s'il s'agissait de son âme soeur. D'un autre côté il le dévorerait bien d'une autre manière. Il s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur avec un sourire goguenard.

"Je vais te manger mais d'une tout autre façon, tu n'a pas à t'en faire.

Quoi? Blêmit Denki.

Tu as très bien compris, mais pour l'instant on va se marier."

Comment ça d'une autre façon? Et se marier?

Ah oui, il était vrai que Kacchan avait insinué qu'il était son fiancé... est ce ça voulait dire que la façon dont il le mangerait serait... C'était pas possible il était encore innocent, il se réservait pour quelqu'un d'autre, il pouvait pas la perdre ainsi et surtout se marier à qui que ce soit d'autre que la belle Momo Yayozuru. Non, c'était définitivement pas possible, mais comment annoncer ça à des personnes qui pouvait vous arracher la tête en moins de deux secondes?

"Bien il faut préparer tout ça dit la jeune femme, il faut envoyer des missives aux autres tribus pour leur annoncer ton mariage, il faut aussi fixer la date. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Jeune homme quel est votre nom?"

Ils étaient déjà entrain de tout organiser mais il avait jamais dit oui. Apparemment son avis ne ne comptait pas vue que personne ne le lui avait demander. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, il ne voulait pas ce marier à un parfait étranger et loup garou de surcroît. Il voulait juste rentré chez lui, revoir sa famille et ses amis, pourquoi devait il être coincé ici, marié à un inconnu ?

"Je ne veux pas. Murmura t-il.

Pardon? Fit Mitsuki.

Je ne veux pas me marier. Dit il un peu plus fort."

Un silence ce fit et Denki ferma les yeux, il avait du les mettre en colère maintenant il était sur qu'ils allaient le tuer. Quel idiot il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de se laisser faire, mais d'un coup il entendit plusieurs rires. Ils riaient, il releva alors la tête pour tous les regarder, pourquoi rigolaient ils?

C'était une blague en faite, depuis le début ?

Il se mit à rire timidement, c'était pas du tout son style d'humour mais s'ils rigolaient tant mieux. D'un côté il se sentait soulagé et près à se relever pour rentrer chez lui. D'ailleurs Katsuki l'aidait à se remettre sur pied avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Le couple finit par cesser de rire et le femme lui tapa sur l'épaule gentiment.

"En tout cas tu as un sacré sens de l'humour mon garçon, j'aime ça!

Ah... et bien merci?

Comment tu t'appelle? Demanda t-elle.

Denki Kaminari.

Et bien Denki bienvenue dans la famille des Bakugou! Je suis sur qu'on va pouvoir trouver une tenue de cérémonie à ta taille avant le mariage. Je te souhaite tout le courage du monde, avec mon fils comme mari ta vie ne seras pas toujours rose."

Le sourire tremblant de Kaminari s'effaça, c'était pas une blague? Il allait vraiment ce marier?

Katsuki lui attrapa la main pour le mener dehors non sans avoir rétorqué à sa mère qu'elle était sûrement la plus chiante entre eux deux. Il l'entendit hurler mais ni fit même pas attention. Bakugou quand à lui marcha d'un pas fière et droit avec son âme sœur. Il avança au milieu du village ou encore une fois tout le monde dévisagea Denki. On pouvait aussi entendre dans la foule des acclamations pour le couple et le futur mariage.

Il sourit d'un air supérieure, tout le monde reconnaissait son statut. Être le fils du chef et se marier à son âme soeur était une fierté, combien de loup pouvait se vanter de ça?

Peu, très peu, et ceux qui le rendait encore plus unique. Il serait celui qui surpassera toutes les autres tribu, il sera le numéro un, tout le monde le craindra et le vénéra. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'épouser un humain n'était pas quelque chose de très commun, encore un point qui montrait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres! Il l'amena jusqu'à une maison un peu en marge du village. Une fois à l'intérieur Denki reconnu l'endroit ou il s'était réveillé plutôt.

"C'est la où tu logera avant le mariage, bien sur après celui ci tu vivra avec moi, ce sera beaucoup plus spacieux et mieux que ce trou à rats!"

Il allait devoir vivre avec Katsuki? Il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui?

Il voulait retourner dans son village, voir Mina et Sero. Retourner à son travail de Barde, pouvoir conter en chantant des aventures fantastiques qui n'existaient que dans sa tête. Ils auraient bien aimé en vivre quelques unes, surtout celles qui parlaient de princesse mais il n'avait jamais voulut être la "princesse" parce que la c'était clairement ce qu'il était. On le gardait ici pour mieux le marier de force à cause d'une histoire de tâche de naissance.

Il devait trouver quelque chose pour s'en sortir, comme le faisait les héros de ses histoires. Il était bon pour compter les choses, il pourrait alors sortir un baratin au loup pour le laisser partir, ou alors il partait en douce. La dernière solution serait la plus risqué et Kaminari n'était pas connu pour son grand courage.

"Je ne peux pas t'épouser. s'écria t-il."

Il se retourna vers le blond qui était déjà prêt de la sortie a discuter avec Izuku. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer, trop plongé dans ses pensés. Le plus petit le regardait avec surprise bien qu'il commença à lancer un regard apeuré à Bakugou. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de l'humain, il devait se montrer convainquant et sur de lui.

"Comment ça tu ne peux pas?

Je suis déjà fiancé.

Ha? Et à qui? s'énerva le loup."

Il devait penser à quelqu'un pour qui ce serait crédible, il pouvait donc déjà rayer Momo de sa liste. Sero était un voleur et un homme donc Midoriya comprendrais qu'il y aurait un problème. Mina était une simple aubergiste mais ça pouvait marcher, bon elle était fiancé à Hanta mais personne ici ne pouvait le savoir.

"Mina Ashido.

Qui c'est celle là? Grogna Katsuki.

Kacchan s'il te plait... tenta vainement son ami.

Est ce qu'elle est une chef de tribu? Dit il sombrement en s'avançant.

Non. Glapît Denki.

Est ce que c'est une louve? demanda t-il hautainement.

Non, pas que je sache. Marmotta Kaminari.

As t-elle la même marque toi en bas de son dos ?

Non... gémit il piteusement"

Bakugou avait coincé son fiancé contre un mur et le regardait froidement. Son aura était lourd de menace, qui avait donc l'outrecuidance de vouloir lui prendre son âme-soeur?

Il était à lui et à personne d'autre, peu importe qui était cette Mina il lui arracherait la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse plus s'approcher de Denki. On avait pas idée de se mettre à dos Katsuki Bakugou. Personne n'allait contre lui, son avis et ses envies étaient lois.

"Alors elle ne vaut même pas la peine que tu pose ses yeux sur elle! Tu es à moi!

Kacchan ça ne marche pas comme ça chez les humains. Plaida Izuku.

On est pas chez les humains ici! Je suis le chef de la tribu et je décide, le blond est à moi, les esprits l'ont marqué comme mien!"

Kaminari eut du mal à avaler sa salive, cet homme était effrayant. Il sentait que peu importe ses arguments, quel qu'il soit ne marcherait pas avec lui, il trouvait toujours une parade. Alors sa seule porte de sortie serait de s'enfuir, mais il savait qu'avec tout une tribu de loup garou c'était peine perdu, ils le retrouveraient bien avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son village. Il devait trouver une tactique pour pouvoir quitter le village sans qu'on puisse se douter qu'il fuit.

"Je dois faire annuler ce contrat alors. Dit il d'une petite voix.

Pas besoin, notre mariage l'annulera automatiquement. Rétorque Katsuki plus calmement

Mes parents ont investi beaucoup pour ce contrat alors je devrais au moins les prévenir. Et puis je voudrais leur bénédiction pour le mariage..."

Izuku fronça les sourcils, n'était ce pas celui de la marié qui donnait de l'argent dans les mariages humains? n'était ce pas ceux de la demoiselle qui devait donné la bénédiction?

Il était perplexe, il avait peut être mal compris les coutumes humaines. Lui aussi était humain mais à l'âge de 6 ans sa mère était décédé et Mitsuki, une grande amie d'Inko, était venue le chercher pour l'élever comme son propre fils. Sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner ce genre de coutumes alors il avait juste chercher dans les livres à chaque fois qu'il allait dans les villages les plus proches. Quand il avait poser des questions à propos du mariage beaucoup de personne lui avait dit de pas s'en soucier et que c'était à la famille de la mariée de tout prendre en charge. Peut être que les coutumes différaient des villages.

Katsuki claqua la langue sur son palais, il savait que les humains avaient des coutumes différentes. Il ne s'était jamais intéressée à ça, Izuku était là pour ça, mais s'il devait épouser cet humain autant jouer aussi les règles humaines. Il se tourna vers le plus petit qui avait posé une main sous son menton et marmonnais. Le loup leva les yeux aux ciels, ça l'exaspérait de le voir agir ainsi.

"Deku! l'interpella t-il, le sortant de ses réflexions. Est ce qu'il y a pas d'autre moyens de faire?

Et bien,... Je sais qu'il faut la bénédiction des parents et qu'il y a une dote, je pensais que c'était réservé au fille mais peut être que ça diverge des villages. Et puis les livres que j'ai lu n'était peut être pas à jour, ou alors les gens m'ont mentis...

Arrête tes marmonnements ! Est ce qu'on doit vraiment ce farcir ça?

Et bien si Kaminari-kun le dit c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix."

Denki respira à nouveau, il avait eu peur au moment ou Bakugou avait demandé conseille au vert. Il savait qu'il était humain mais fut soulager que celui ci ne connaissait peu les coutumes humaine, ça lui avait sauvé la vie. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et puis une fois la bas, il ferais ses bagages et s'éloignerais le plus possible, lui Hanta et Mina avait toujours rêvé de s'installer à la capitale. Il ne reviendrait pas dans la région et tout serait réglé, il trouverait une jolie fille sur place à épouser et il oublierait tout cette folle aventure.

"Deku va prévenir mes parents, nous partirons demain à l'aube. Préviens aussi le porc épique il viendra avec nous.

Nous? Chancela Denki.

Oui, nous, toi, moi et le trou du cul.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Fit le blond. Les humains n'ont jamais vue de loup garous, il pourraient prendre peur et vous chasser, Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille seul.

Surement pas! Il y a plusieurs autre Tribu qui espère avoir mon territoire, et ils te tuerons sans hésiter. Et puis je dois demander la bénédiction à tes parents c'est bien ça qu'il faut faire non?

Mais mes parent vont pas comprendre, ils vont être terrifiés et...

Alors Deku viendra avec nous, toi et lui irez parler à tes parents pendant qu'on restera pas loin."

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, les loups allaient le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, il était dans la merde. Son plan tombait à l'eau... Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre parade, mais la il trouvait rien, absolument rien. C'était le vide totale dans son esprit. Bakugou s'éloigna un peu de lui. Denki répondit aux questions du garçon sans s'en rendre compte, lui donnant son adresse et le nom de ses parents, mais voyant que le blond n'était pas très réceptif il finit par cesser son interrogation.

"J'ai des choses à régler avant demain. Deku viendra te donner à manger ce soir, mais si tu as faim avant demande lui. J'essaierais de repasser avant que la nuit tombe."

Katsuki sortit confiant de la suite des événements. Il allait plié ça en une journée, le blond n'habitait pas si loin que ça, juste à deux heures de marches, la neige et le froid les ralentiraient sûrement mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Finalement il n'eut pas le temps de retourner voir son promis dans la soirée, il y avait bien trop de choses à régler avant de partir. Ça mère avait voulut qu'il signe lui même les missives de son mariage.

Denki se réveilla à la sensation d'une main chaude qui lui caressant le visage. Il trouvait ce contact doux et apaisant. Il sentit une pression sur ses lèvres qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il tomba sur deux yeux fermé mais les cheveux blond cendrés lui permit de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il paniqua et tenta d'éloigner sa tête dans le coussin ce qui était peine perdu, il voulut le repousser mais déjà le garçon s'éloignait. Il avait alors les mains posées sur le torse de Katsuki qui le regardait de manière narquoise.

"Tu voudrais peut être un autre baisé?"

Kaminari rougit et cacha son visage sous les draps. Cette homme venait de lui voler son premier baiser! C'était une agression sexuelle! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se tire loin de Bakugou, on savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait lui voler plus tard! Il était en totale panique, rester plus longtemps avec ce pervers le mettait en danger, une fois chez lui il demanderait de l'aider à ses parents pour fuir.

"Allez dépêche toi de t'habiller on a de la route."

Oui il devait se dépêcher, plus vite il serait chez lui plus vite il serait loin de se village de fou remplit de loup. Le chef de la tribu avait d'ailleurs tourné le dos et attendais près de l'entrée. Denki fut soulagé de voir qu'il respectait son intimité cette fois. Il sourit doucement avant de secouer la tête, ce mec venait de l'embrasser, et il voulait le marier de force il n'y avait de quoi se réjouir pour un si petit truc. Il se dirigea alors à l'endroit ou il avait vue ses vêtements la veille mais il remarqua tout de suite qu'ils n'y étaient plus.

A la place se trouvait un haut à sans manche beige, avec un pantalon noir et les même bottes blanches que Katsuki. Il y avait aussi de longues mitaines oranges qui remontaient au dessus du coude. Il allait avoir froid ainsi, il tenta de chercher de regard d'autre habits sans succès. Il prit alors les habits et les mit. Une fois changer il se tourna vers Bakugou pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier ce retourna et le regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

"Je vais avoir froid ainsi. Dit Denki. Est ce que je pourrais récupérer mon manteau?

Pas besoin j'en ai un autre pour toi. Lui affirma le cendré."

Il lui tendit une veste faite de fourrure grise et blanche. Il emmitoufla dedans avant de suivre le loup dehors. Le froid n'attaqua que son visage encore découvert mais tout son corps était au chaud. Il remarqua tout de suite le garçon aux cheveux rouge de la veille qui était au côté d'Izuku qui était recouvert d'un manteau gris qui semblait lui tenir chaud. Les deux loups, eux, était toujours aussi peu couverts.

Ils partirent alors que le reste du village semblait encore endormit. L'estomac de Kaminari se tordait dans tout les sens, il stressait et il était sur que les loups pouvait le sentir, après tout il sentait bien la peur, il devait donc sentir le reste non? Il devait ce calmer, tenter de respirer.

Katsuki le regardait avancer devant lui. Hier ça mère lui avait précisé de prêter un peu plus attention aux émotions du garçon. Kirishima lui avait affirmé qu'il avait sentie le peur en lui la veille. Il huma l'air et effectivement le garçon n'avait pas l'air de se sentir en confiance, il fronça les sourcils et le regarda attentivement. Ça devait surement être le fait de marché dans la forêt en pleine hiver qui devait lui faire peur, c'est quand même pas loin d'ici qu'il avait faillit mourir congelé. Il devait avouer qu'il aurait voulus se marier avant de partir mais il savait qu'il devait respecter les croyances de son partenaires. D'un autre côté il allait vivre dans une tribu de loup, n'était ce pas leurs traditions qui remportaient?

Chez eux c'était moins compliqué pour ce mettre en ménage, encore plus s'il s'agissait d'un âme soeur. Une fois qu'on le trouvait on se mariait dans les jours qui suivaient, surtout que c'était tellement rare qu'ils ne perdaient pas de temps.

Izuku c'était mit à la hauteur de Denki, il avait beaucoup de question, il connaissait déjà pas mal sur le monde des humains mais il était toujours très curieux.

"Alors tu habites dans le royaume de Musutafu, c'est ça?

Oui. Répondit le blond.

Vous êtes gouverné par le roi Todoroki! Il parait que son fils aînée à été renié et que c'est la cadet qui prendre la suite.

Sûrement...

Tu habites dans une maison faite de bois et de plâtre! Quand j'étais petit avec ma mère on vivait un peu à l'écart des villes et village, donc j'habitais une maison faites de chaux et de paille. On venait du Royaume de Shizuoka, le roi était Toshinori Yagi mais comme il avait pas de descendance c'est le prince Togata qui a pris sa place!"

Le plus petit était très bavard ce qui permis à Kaminari de se détendre en essayant de comprendre tout ce que le garçon lui disait. Il lui parlait des différents royaumes et des coutumes qu'ils avaient. Denki ne savait même pas tout ça, pourtant il était aller en cours jusqu'à 15 ans avant de commencer à travailler. Mais grâce au babillage incessant il appris qu'il y avait plusieurs tribus de loup garou par royaume suivant la grandeur de celui ci, mais qu'ils vivaient reclus dans les forêts pour ne pas se mélanger aux humains et que donc les coutumes de ceux ci leur étaient étrangères.

Il fit en sorte de ne pas oublier ce point, une fois qu'il aurait fui il devrait se déplacer de ville en ville, éviter les forêts denses. Il appris aussi que seul un loup pouvait retrouver leurs villages, il apprit que les sorciers et sorcières existaient aussi mais qu'elles étaient très peu nombreuses et qu'elles avaient aidé la plupart des tribus de loups à se cacher des être humains en retour d'une protection. Izuku était le descendant de l'une d'elle.

Après les loups les sorcières, tout ce qui était censé être des mythes et des légendes existaient belles et bien. Qu'est ce qu'il allait découvrir encore? Que les vampires existaient?

Au bout d'une heure ils arrivèrent sur un chemin qui sembla familier à Kaminari qui soupira de soulagement, il était bientôt chez lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait bientôt libre. Il s'avança sans la moindre hésitation vers la droite. Il avait presque envie de courir pour y arriver encore plus rapidement que prévue. Peut être que s'ils croisaient quelqu'un sur la route il remarquerait que les deux garçon à moitié torse nu pour l'un et complètement pour l'autre il verrait qu'il y aurait un problème et aiderait Denki, mais il fallait pas rêver personne ne s'arrêterait pour lui.

Ils continuèrent en croisant qu'un paysan qui, comme le garçon s'en était douté, avait continué en évitant son regard. Ils devaient les trouver plus que louche, et il y avait de quoi. Quand il commença à voir les premières maisons qui constituaient son village son coeur ce mit à tambouriner et un sourire joyeux apparut sur son visage. Il était enfin de retour.

Maintenant il devait établir un plan, les loups ne devaient absolument pas le suivre. Il se retourna vers eux et son estomac se noua en rencontrant les rubis de Katsuki. Il déglutit, il devait paraître confiant, ils sentaient la peur après tout.

"Vous devez rester la, des hommes qui se baladent torse nu en plein hiver c'est pas très courant ici... - - Et euh... surtout bougez pas, je vais parler avec mes parents."

Il se retourna près à s'en aller quand une main le retint. Il en sursauta presque, son soit disant fiancé l'analysait de haut en bas. Kaminari avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, il tenta de pensé à autre chose que sa fuite.

"Deku va t'accompagner, si jamais tu as un problème hurle mon nom.

Ha... Ok."

C'est vrai que le plus petit allait l'accompagner, bon il serait plus facile à berner vue qu'il était un humain. Et puis crier son nom s'il avait un problème? Même pas en rêve, mais bon il pouvait lui faire croire qu'il le ferait, bien qu'il se sentait plus en danger avec lui qu'autre chose.

Bakugou lui relâcha le poignet et le laissa s'éloigner. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être ici à attendre surtout que son compagnon sentait la peur à des kilomètres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le terrifier ainsi, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était plus intéressé dans les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre que les siens, il voulait le rendre heureux. D'un autre côté il voulait le ramener a la tribu et le garder pour lui. Il n'était pas habitué à tout ces sentiments contradictoires.

"Il avait l'air terrifié, Katsuki. Dit Kirishima.

Je sais...

On devrait peut être les suivre de loin. Il y a une odeur étrange dans l'air."

Le blond imita son ami et huma l'air, oui il y avait une odeur familière et peu rassurante mais il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir d'où elle pouvait venir. Elle était mélangé à toute les activité humaine aux alentours ce qui la rendait encore plus méconnaissable. Il fronça les sourcils tentant de regarder un oeil sur la tête blonde qui bientôt disparaîtrait derrière les maisons. Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas.

"Katsuki?

On reste là et on tend l'oreille."

Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner afin de pouvoir agir plus vite en cas de danger, et il le sentait quelque chose de mauvais se tramait, mais Denki avait raison se promener dans cet accoutrement au milieu d'humain ça porterait trop d'attention, autant faire profil bas on était jamais trop prudent.

Denki commençait à se détendre de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'éloignait des loups. Il vit bientôt la maison ou il habitait avec ses parents, juste en face de l'auberge ou travaillait Mina. D'ailleurs il la vit sortir en courant pour se précipiter vers lui.

"Denki! Mon dieu mais on a pas idée de disparaître pendant presque deux jours! Tu sais à quel point je me suis fait un sang d'encre? Tu as pensé à ta mère un peu?

Hey Mina calme toi, je suis de retour maintenant. Et tout va bien."

Elle avait les joues gonflées et les poings serrés, il sentait bien qu'elle voulait lui en mettre une mais qu'elle se retenait. Il s'excusa et lui dit qu'il devait voir ses parents. Elle lui apprit que ça mère n'avait pas quitté la maison depuis son départ, Que Sero et son père était allé jusqu'au château et était revenu bredouille.

"Au faite qui est le garçon avec toi? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

Ah oui, Mina je te présente Izuku, Izuku je te présente Mina. D'ailleurs pendant que je parle à mes parents tu devrais rester avec elle!

Mais Kacchan a dit que...

On s'en fiche il est pas là! Aller va avec dans son auberge."

Le vert n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais apparemment il n'avait pas le choix vue qu'il le poussait vers la rose qui lui prit le bras. Mina était elle aussi un peu perdu mais si son ami avait besoin que ce garçon s'éloigne de lui elle le ferais sans poser de question... Enfin presque elle interrogerait Izuku à la place.

Une fois que Kaminari les vit franchir la porte il se précipita chez lui, il vit sa mère se lever d'un coup de la table en bois qui était au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda son fils et le pris dans ses bras. Il profita quelques secondes de l'étreinte maternelle avant qu'elle le repousse. Il sentait qu'elle allait s'énerver et qu'elle ne lui en laisserait pas en placer une avant qu'elle est fini, ce qui pourrait durer des heures, alors il prit la parole en premier.

"Maman j'ai besoin de ton aide, je dois quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible avant qu'ils me retrouvent. Je suis dans la merde!

De quoi ...

Avant hier je me suis retrouvé dans un village de cinglé, il veulent me marier de force.

Comment ça te marier? Elle a une dote au moins?

C'est pas ça le problème man', il s'agit d'un homme, ils veulent me marier au chef de leur tribu de fêlé.

Un homme? répéta t-elle surprise.

Oui et quand j'ai essayer de refuser ils ont rit en disant que j'étais drôle. Je leur ai sortit un bobard comme quoi j'étais déjà fiancée mais rien à faire, j'ai donc fait croire que j'avais besoin de votre accord pour qu'il me laisse revenir ici mais ils ont tenu à m'accompagner. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à me tirer en douce pendant qu'ils ont le dos tourné!

La maintenant?

Oui, ils m'attendent!"

La porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant voir deux hommes qui semblait abattu, le plus vieux ce prépara à parler avec sa femme pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle quand il vit Denki.

"Denki? tu es vivant! Mon fils tu est vivant!"

Il prit son fils dans ses bras heureux de le voir en pleine forme, le garçon à côté de lui que Kaminari reconnu comme Sero vient à son tour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient prêt a fêter leur retrouvaille mais la femme les séparas.

Elle regarda son fils analysant si tout ce qu'il avait dit était sérieux. Elle connaissait son fils et son aisance à raconter des histoires rocambolesques, et elle savait toujours voir le mensonge dans ses yeux grâce à la petit étincelle de malice. Son mari se faisait toujours avoir mais pas elle, mais cette fois ci elle restait perplexe, est ce que son fils avait appris à mentir? Surement pas. Elle allait dire quelques chose quand un cri retentit dans la rue.

"Mais lâchez-le!"

Tout le monde reconnue aisément la voix de Mina, ils se précipitèrent tous dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est la qu'ils virent un homme brun châtain portant un haut de forme qui tenait Izuku dans ses bras une main sur sa bouche. Les émeraudes vert laissaient entrevoir de la peur mais quand il vit Denki ça passa à la terreur. Le blond n'aurais jamais du sortir de chez lui, c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Il tenta de regarder la rue d'où ils étaient venu en espérant qu'un des loups aient repéré les cris et qu'ils avaient compris que c'était pour eux.

Un homme blond qui était surement avec le malfaiteur frappa Ashido qui c'était accroché à son bras en hurlant de laissé partir le garçon. Ni une ni deux, Kaminari et Hanta coururent jusqu'à leur ami pour l'aider, le deuxième homme portait un masque sur le bas de son visage mais on pouvait distinguer son sourire derrière celui ci. Ses yeux gris étaient railleur.

"Ho vous venez au secours de votre copine? Que c'est mignon. C'est pas mignon du tout!"

Denki ni fit pas attention et se pencha vers elle pour voir si tout allait bien. Il ne fit pas gaffe que le blond s'approcha de lui pour lui saisir le bras à tout vitesse. Il se fit relever ainsi et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit cri de douleur lui échapper. Sero resta figé ne pouvant rien faire.

"Regarde Dabi il a des manches oranges! S'excita l'homme.

Oh, serait tu le fiancé ou le mari de Bakgou? "

C'est mec connaissait Katsuki? Est ce que c'est après lui qu'ils en avaient?

Il lança un regard à Izuku qui avait l'air encore plus terrifié, en faite il n'y avait aucun mots pour d'écrire la peur qui se lisait sur son visage. Ce dernier tenta de défaire la prise sur sa bouche mais n'y arriva pas, il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas. Madame Kaminari voulut venir au secours de son fils mais son mari l'en empêcha, face à trois hommes il ne pouvait rien.

"Et bien tu aurais perdu ta langue? Demanda le fameux Dabi.

S'il est la, ça veux dire que Bakugou aussi on devrait peut être y aller? S'interrogea l'homme au haut de forme."

Oui le loup n'était pas loin, il avait aussi une superbe ouïe. Katsuki lui avait dit d'hurler son nom en cas de problème, espérons qu'il puisse l'entendre.

"Kats..."

Les dernières syllabes restèrent coincés dans gorge, l'homme au visage partiellement brûlé l'avait saisit à la gorge, le soulevant de quelques centimètre. Il sentait son souffle devenir difficile vois impossible. Des étoiles apparurent très vite devant ses paupières closes.

"Et bien je me demande ce que Bakugou fera quand il retrouvera le corps sans vie de son chère et tendre?

Surtout que ça doit être son âme soeur. Il avait crié à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il n'épouserait personne d'autre que celui ci.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ricana Dabi. La douleur en sera plus que jouissif.

Laissez mon fils tranquille!

Ne joue pas au héros papy. Cracha le grand brûler."

Au moment ou il tournait la tête pour s'adresser à l'homme une douleur sourde se propagea dans son bras en même temps qu'il tombait au sol. Un grognement se fit entendre ainsi que la toux de quelqu'un qui tente de reprendre son souffle. Quand il réussit à se relever il vit Katsuki Bakugou, portant le blond dans ses bras, attributs de loup sortit.

"Tiens donc le chien de garde est arrivé. Se moqua t-il. Bon ça te dérange pas si on te prend le sorcier?

Même pas en rêve! Cracha une voix."

Dabi se retourna pour constater que le vert était déjà en sécurité derrière le Kirishima Eijirou. Il est vrai que si l'un était là l'autre l'était forcément aussi.

Denki avait la gorge et les poumons en feu, ça tête tournait bien trop vite, si bien qu'au moment ou il toucha terre il se sentit vaciller. Il se retrouva vite à quatre pattes à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Il n'entendit rien de ce qu'il se passait, mais il se sentit s'affaler sur la neige. Il vue une silhouette se mettre devant lui, les bras tendu comme pour le protéger.

"Sero... Souffla t-il doucement la voix cassé."

Il se sentait bien, il était dans un lit, des draps chaud le recouvrant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever mais il le fit. Il reconnu aisément sa chambre. Il était chez lui, et vue ou était l'astre solaire, il devait être le milieu de l'après midi. Les journées étaient bien trop courtes en hiver. Il regarda d'un oeil fatigué sa chambre et vit le manteau et les manches oranges posé sur la chaise juste à côté de son lit, donc il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il voulait repartir sous ses couvertures quand il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé en dernier. Il se releva d'un coup, sortie de son lit en jetant le draps. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit les marches rapidement avant de se retrouver dans la salon. Il fut soulagé de voir que Mina avait l'air d'allée bien si ce n'est le bleu qui s'étalait sur sa joue.

"Je suis content que tu aille bien Mina.

Merci Denki. Dit elle tristement.

Bien maintenant que tu es réveiller on rentre au village. Tonna une voix caverneuse."

Il se retourna vers la personne pour constater que Katsuki était appuyer contre le mur, les bras croisé et le visage sombre. Il déglutit, il n'avait vraiment plus d'échappatoire, il se retourna vers ses parents pour avoir un espoir que l'un d'eux interviennent mais aucun d'eux ne regardait dans sa direction. Peut être que Mina pourrait l'aider mais elle aussi détourna la tête. Peut être que son meilleur pote pouvait faire quelque chose, il avait toujours des idées de génies et la il en avait besoin. Il tourna tout autour de la pièce, Izuku et Kirishima étaient assit près de la cheminée, mais son pote n'avait pas l'air d'être là.

"Ou est Sero?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il répéta sa question un peu plus fort mais toujours aucune réponse. Il vit juste Bakugou monté à l'étage et revenir avec le manteau et les manches.

"Mets ça, on y va.

Ou est Sero? Hurla t-il"

Il entendit les sanglots de Mina et il se retourna pour voir que sa mère retenait les siens. Mais que c'était il passé pendant qu'il était inconscient. C'est son père qui lui apporta la réponse, les trois hommes avaient voulut prendre Denki en otage mais Hanta c'était interposé. Et au moment ou le grand brûlé avait touché le brun, lui et les trois malfrats avait disparue dans un nuage de fumé noir. Ils avaient disparue comme par magie?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers sa génitrice et sa meilleure amie espérant que quelqu'un lui dise que c'était une grosse blague et que tout ça n'avait rien à voir! Malheureusement il ne trouva personne pour contredire la version de son père. Il ne se retourna alors vers le loup.

"On peut le retrouver et le sauver n'est ce pas? Il reste un ...

Il y a peu de chance qu'il soit encore en vie, c'est toi qu'il voulait pour faire pression sur moi. Trancha Bakugou.

Mais il y a une chance qu'il soit en vie?"

Katsuki ne répondit rien et s'avança vers la porte faisant signe aux deux autres de se lever pour partir. Denki serra les poings, il ne lui avait pas répondu mais s'il restait un espoir il voulait être sur de pouvoir la saisir.

"Denki dépêche toi, le mariage ne vas pas se faire tout seul. Ajouta Katsuki.

Non! Répondit le garçon avec aplomb.

Pardon?

J'ai dit non! Je ne t'épouserais pas!

Denki tu es mon âme soeur c'est...

Mais je ne t'aime pas! Le coupa Denki. Je ne te connais même pas, comment pourrais je éprouver des sentiments pour toi!"

Il se retourna avec rage. Il était en colère, son meilleur ami avait risqué sa vie pour lui, tout ça parce que Bakugou était apparu dans sa vie. C'était de sa faute à lui. Perdu dans sa colère il ne remarqua pas l'éclat blessé qui passa dans les yeux rouge de son interlocuteur le petit mouvement de recule qu'il eut. Izuku avait mit les mains devant sa bouche choqué par de tel mot, et ses yeux faisait l'aller retour entre les deux garçons. Kirishima avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules tout aussi surpris. Du côté des Kaminari il ne levèrent même pas la tête pour les regarder, ni même Mina.

"C'est de ta faute si c'est gars s'en sont pris à moi et que Sero est en danger ! Alors non je ne t'épouserais pas! Cria t-il. Mais si tu acceptes de le sauver, que tu acceptes de partir à sa recherche, continua t-il plus doucement, j'accepterai de t'épouser, je rentrerai avec toi au village, je resterai à tes côtés sans jamais me plaindre."

Il regarda Katsuki dans les yeux sans faillir, il était prêt à se résigner à une telle vie si ça pouvait sauver son meilleur ami. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour les gens qui lui sont proche. Il était déterminé à retrouvé Hanta, à le ramener ici et accepter son destin.

"Tu considère que te marier avec moi est un sacrifice?  
\- Oui, et je suis prêt à le faire si tu sauve Sero.  
\- Et si jamais il est trop tard pour lui?

\- Je tiendrai ma promesse.  
\- Bien si tu le prends comme ça...  
\- Kacchan. Souffla Izuku.  
\- On y va, Deku, Porc-épic, plus vite on l'aura retrouver plus vite on sera rentré, bougez vous!"

Ils ses levèrent et le suivirent sans un mot. Denki se dépêcha de s'habiller et mettre ses bottes avant de se lancer vers la porte d'entré.

"Denki! L'interpella Mina. Ramène Sero, s'il te plait."

Il hocha la tête et courra pour rattraper les autres dans la rue. Il se mit à l'arrière de la troupe, Katsuki était le premier et entre eux se trouvaient les deux autres. Kaminari remarqua bien que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe et que c'était entièrement de sa faute, mais il n'allait pas s'excuser pour autant. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre la forêt. C'est Kirishima qui brisa le silence en demandant à Bakugou s'il savait où ils se dirigeaient.

"Ils vivent pas loin de la capitale, c'est là bas qu'ils trouvent le plus de crétins à dépouiller."

C'était quasiment à deux jours de marches. Denki pria fort pour que son ami survive d'ici là, ... s'il était toujours en vie. Il fallait qu'il pense positif, ils allaient le retrouver vivant et rentrer avec lui. Ils s'avancèrent sur la route qui menait vers le château des Todoroki, Kamari avait toujours imaginé prendre la route avec ses amis et rester vivre là bas, Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire cette route sans eux et surtout pour aller sauver Hanta. Kaminari commençait légèrement à paniquer, et s'il le tuait ce soir? Ne pourraient ils pas y arriver plus rapidement?

"Est ce que pendant ce temps ils n'auront pas le temps de tuer Sero? Est ce qu'on peu pas accélérer les choses? On peut pas utiliser la magie comme eux?

Non, si on utilise la magie ils le sentiront et l'effet de surprise sera détruit, de plus s'ils voulaient tuer ton ami alors dit toi qu'il était trop tard dès le moment ou ils sont arrivé à bon port.

Et pourquoi on a pas pris des chevaux avant de partir? on serait arrivé beaucoup plus vite et...

Des chevaux? Nous sommes des loups, tu vois un cheval être serein de nous avoir sur son dos ou de courir à ses côtés? Se moqua Kirishima gentiment.

Le sentier était très dégagé on voyait loin devant témoignant des nombreux passages sur cette route bien que l'hiver ils étaient bien moins fréquent. les arbres autour étaient immenses, la neige recouvrait leurs cimes dépourvue de toutes feuilles. Il se serait bien arrêté pour regarder la couleur orange du soleil couchant sur la neige mais il était bien trop inquiet. Il avait presque envie de dire aux autres de courir mais il n'avait aucune endurance et ceux ci marchaient bien plus vite que lui. Il se faisait distancer de quelques mètres. Il vit Katsuki se retourner pour voir ou il était, il lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

La nuit tombait, et la forêt qui avait semblé féerique quelques minutes plutôt avait maintenant un aspect plus sombre et terrifiante. La demi lune éclairait très bien leur chemin mais elle amena aussi le froid avec elle. Le blond avait enfouie sa tête dans le manteau et regardait ou il mettait les pieds.

"On va s'arrêter pour la nuit, ça pourrait être dangereux pour les humains. Fit Katsuki à Kirishima qui hocha la tête. Essaie de repérer un endroit ou nous pourrons nous installer, il doit y avoir une grotte quelques part sur la droite."

Denki fut surpris d'entendre la voix aussi proche, quand il releva la tête il remarqua qu'ils étaient un mètre devant lui. Est ce que Katsuki avait fait exprès de ralentir pour qu'il ne soit pas tout seul à l'arrière?

Impossible ce garçon ne pensait qu'à lui et son fichue mariage! Et en même temps il était le mari donc il était possible qu'il ne veuille pas qui lui arrive quelque chose... Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait commencer à l'apprécier!

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant, qu'enfin, les loups repèrent un abri. Le temps était calme et l'on pouvait voir un millier d'étoiles dans le ciel, mais ça n'empêchait pas Denki de claquer des dents. Il regarda à l'autre être humain qui ne semblait pas autant gêné que lui par la température ambiante. Une fois arrivé devant la grotte, il jeta un coup d'oeil un peu dégoutté. Le sol semblait grouillé de bestioles en tout genre, les murs semblait humide voir gelé à certain endroit. Il n'était pas sur qu'il ferais plus chaud ici.

"On va chercher du bois et de la bouffe, fit Katsuki, en attendant Deku tu prépare le reste.  
\- Bien Kacchan!"

Denki se demandait bien comment le vert allait pouvoir installer quoi que ce soit, ils était partis sans rien. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'entendit formuler des incantations louches. une petite fumé verte luisante sortit de ses mains. Kaminari fit un pas en arrière effrayé, c'est vrai qu'il lui avait parler de sorcière mais il s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en soit un. Il fit alors apparaître une sorte de chaudron, des couverts et auges, puis quatre grandes peau de bête.

Il le vit en installer deux au sol et placé les deux autres dessus. Ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait deux couchage seulement? Pour quatre personne?

A ça non il n'allait pas dormir avec qui que ce soit! Surtout qu'il était certain que ce serait avec Bakugou qu'il partagerait sa couche, et même s'il avait accepté de l'épouser il n'était pas près à faire plus que ça!

"Fait apparaître une autre peau de bête car je ne dormirais pas avec Katsuki! Ronchonna t-il.  
\- La grotte est trop petite pour en contenir une en plus, et puis Eichan et Kacchan n'en n'ont pas vraiment besoin pour dormir. Ils craignent peu le froid.  
\- Donc ils ne dormiront pas avec nous? Demanda t-il soulagé.  
\- Et bien, je ne pense pas que Katsuki vienne te déranger mais Eichan vas sûrement dormir avec moi. Rougit Izuku."

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il entendait par là, de toute façon son visage parlait pour lui c'était très embarrassant. Il s'assit sur une des peau de bête et mit la deuxième autour de lui mais rien à faire il claquais toujours autant des dents.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de se mariage? Chuchota Midoriya."

Il releva la tête pour voir si le garçon était sérieux, mais en le voyant le visage baissé, ses mèches de cheveux recouvrant ses yeux il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était humain ne devrait il pas comprendre?

En même temps il avait grandi avec des loups tout de sa vie, il devait pas connaitre beaucoup du monde humain. Et pourtant du peu qu'ils en avaient parlé sur le chemin pour venir jusqu'au village il était très cultivé. Il soupira, regarda l'entré de la grotte.

"Je ne le connais même pas, on ne se marie pas sur un coup de tête. On a des rendez vous d'abord, puis on apprend à se connaitre et peut être même à s'aimer... Il est vrai que beaucoup se marie parce que les parents le décident... Mais moi j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer une fille que je pourrais aimé et chérir.  
\- Mais vous êtes âme sœurs... Plaida le plus petit.  
\- Ça n'existe pas ça chez nous! Je sais même pas vraiment à quoi ça correspond...  
\- Des âmes sœurs sont deux personnes destinés l'une à l'autre.  
\- Je sais ça..."

Izuku prit un inspiration et lui compta la légende qui était raconté à chaque loup quand il était enfant.

Dans un temps très anciens, le premier peuple qui vécu sur cette Terre cohabita durant de nombreuses années avec les loups, ces derniers assurant leur protection. Néanmoins, un jour, un enfant grandit aux côtés d'un loup qu'une louve avait mis bas quasiment en même temps. Les deux grandirent alors ensembles et, dans sa grande bonté, le dieu décida de rendre le loup humain, quand bien même à chaque pleine lune l'enfant-loup redeviendrait tel qu'il était vraiment et que l'humain ne devrait pas le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne normal. Toutefois, malgré cet avertissement , l'enfant alla tout de même voir son ami le premier soir de pleine lune. Leur regard se croisèrent alors et, le Dieu se sentant trahi, décida de punir l'enfant. Seulement, dans cette punition, l'enfant perdit la vie. Ainsi, tout le village crut que ce fut le loup, son ami, qui l'avait tué à cause de la malédiction de leur Dieu. Ayant désormais peur de ce dernier et de leur race tout entière, les humains décidèrent de chasser les loups loin, très loin.

Désormais, les loups étaient chassés et méprisés. Et le loup presque lui-même abandonné par sa propre tribu put se rendre compte de ses yeux que, humains comme loup, souffraient de l'absence de l'autre, quand bien même, dorénavant, chacun avait peur de l'autre. Alors, avec pour but de réunifier ces deux races qui furent en total harmonie et symbiose depuis la nuit des temps, il pria le Dieu de créer les "Âmes sœur" en donnant sa vie en échange, comme le serviteur, l'esclave du Dieu. Celui-ci accepta donc et le loup dispersa alors plusieurs seaux, qui n'étaient autres que les dessins que son ami et lui avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient petits, chez les humains et les loups, chaque race pouvant trouver un doublon de la marque chez un et seulement un seul et unique membre de l'autre espèces. Ainsi sont nés les âmes soeurs, avec pour but de réunifier les loups et les humains. Loups qui deviennent finalement des loups garous.

« Ce ne sont que de légende. Réfuta Denki.

Pour toi peut être mais pas pour nous... »

Le blond regardait toujours la forêt dont la lune faisait ressortir son côté sombre et mystique. Il savait qu'un tas de légende existaient, il en connaissait même certaine sur le bout de doigts, mais elle n'était pas vrais, c'était de simple conte pour donner une leçon de morale aux enfants. Dans celle que venait de lui raconter Izuku c'était, ne désobéie pas sinon les conséquences pourraient être grave. Bon il est vrai qu'il avait toujours été persuadé que loup garou et sorcier était aussi du folklore mais il avait la preuve sous les yeux que non. Tout de même des âmes-sœurs c'était tiré par les cheveux !

« Pour Kacchan avoir une marque d'âme sœur était incroyable. Je me souviens que au moment ou je l'ai rencontré il a tout de suite levé mon haut pour voir si j'avais la marque. Il m'avait surpris et terrifié. Rigola Izuku. Puis il avait affiché une mou tellement déçu... »

Le vert était mélancolique, son regard perdu dans la roche. Il se souvenait parfaitement des étoiles dans les yeux rouge quand on les avait présenté. Il avait cru dure comme faire que sa mère avait trouvé son âmes-sœurs, il l'avait d'ailleurs boudé pendant plusieurs jours pour cette déception. Leur début de relation en avait été chaotique, heureusement que Kirishima avait été là pour l'intégrer.

"Il aimait dire à tout le monde qu'il avait un quelqu'un qui l'attendait et qu'il l'épouserait. Il aimait à dire qu'il vivrait la plus belle histoire d'amour. Il t'aimait déjà avant même de te connaitre...

... C'est stupide, chuchota Denki."

Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, il se sentait juste triste. Pour les loups c'était quelque chose de très important, et lui il avait craché dessus comme si rien n'était. Est ce que Katsuki avait été blessé par ses paroles?

Surement, il se sentait coupable mais d'un autre côté tout ça lui était étranger. Il n'avait pas été élevé avec l'idée qu'une personne l'attendait spécialement pour lui et encore moins que ce soit un homme. Il frissonna et tenta de emmitoufler encore plus dans la peau de bête. Le silence était presque pesant mais en même temps aucune d'eux ne voulait repartir sur le sujet.

Après de longues minutes les deux loups refirent leur apparition. Ils avaient du bois dans leur bras deux lapins chacun dans chaque mains. Izuku se précipita pour les aider à poser le bois. Kaminari ne fit que baisser la tête. Il n'osait pas regarder Bakugou il se sentait mal à l'aise et personne ne lui fit de remarque. Il les laissa préparer le feu puis le repas. Il s'approcha tout de même de la source de chaleur en espérant réchauffer ses membres ankylosée par le froid. Il vit du coin de l'œil de loup rouge coller le vert à son torse et passer la peau de bête autour de leurs épaules. Il vit l'humain sourire avec contentement.

Il lança un regard au blond cendré qui préparait le repas et qui ne semblait pas plus touché que ça par le vent glaciale qui soufflait, bien qu'il ne pénètre pas entièrement dans la grotte. De toute façon Midoriya lui avait dit qu'il ne craignait pas trop le froid, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, non?

Il le regarda et il ne vit même pas un frisson le traversé, ni même une chair de poule se profiler... Il l'aidait à retrouver Sero, et puis il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue parce qu'un mariage c'était pour la vie. Il soupira discrètement bien que les loups n'eurent pas de mal à l'entendre. Il voulait l'inviter à partager mais il ne savait pas comment faire sans paraître stupide, alors il ne fit rien.

Il pouvait entendre les deux autres chuchoter, ils avaient l'air très complice en tout cas. Il se sentait un peu envieux. Peut être que s'il apprenait à connaitre le loup il deviendrait lui aussi ainsi, bien qu'il avait un gros doute la dessus. Au moment ou le repas fut près les deux se séparèrent pour manger et Katsuki leur servit les plats, quel ne fut pas la surprise de Denki quand il trouva le repas délicieux.

"C'est super bon! S'exclama t-il.

Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois, je suis doué dans tout ce que j'entreprend. se vanta Katsuki.

Mais un chef n'a normalement pas besoin d'apprendre à cuisiner non? Demanda l'humain.

Ho, ça c'est parce que Bakugou voulait être le seul à préparer les repas pour son âme soeur.

Ferme là abrutit! Aboya le loup."

Kaminari rougit, il avait donc vraiment pensé à lui tout ce temps comme une personne important. Une étrange chaleur se mit à partir de son estomac pour se répandre dans tout son corps, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait temps d'effort pour lui plaire, mais le pire c'est qu'il l'avait fait avant de le connaitre. Il se sentait un peu nul de lui avoir parler ainsi avant de partir de chez lui. Il aurait pu lui faire comprendre plus gentiment.

Il finit son repas avec un goût un peu amer au fond de sa gorge, il remercia Katsuki qui ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il le vit alors partir jeter les reste plus loin tandis qu'Izuku et Kirishima s'allongeaient sous la peau de bête se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Il s'allongea à son tour et leur tourna le dos, malgré la présence du feu et des nombreuses épaisseurs il avait froid. Il sentit quelque chose se poser en plus sur son corps allongé. Il tourna la tête pour voir Bakugou qui avait retiré sa cape pour lui.

"Tu va avoir froid comme ça! S'inquiéta t-il.

Tu en as plus besoin que moi."

Puis il se déplaça à l'entré de la grotte pour s'asseoir en tailleur devant le feu, il le regarda s'installer avant de se rallonger correctement. Il regarda la roche en face de lui et bizarrement il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup plus chaud. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre du bas, s'il ne portait plus cette cape il était torse nu, malgré ses grand air il devait avoir froid. il retourna son visage vers lui pour voir qu'il était plus proche du feu que tout à l'heure. Et le vent de l'extérieur venait frappé légèrement son dos au vue de ses cheveux qui bougeaient.

Pourquoi ne venait il tout simplement pas réclamé une place? Il n'avait pas l'air du genre poli les dernière fois, s'il avait froid il pouvait venir demander, non?

"Tu.. tu peux venir me rejoindre avant d'attraper la mort. Souffla Denki."

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir prononcé cette phrase, c'était stupide et ça allait donner de faux espoirs au garçon. Bon il devait commencer à se faire à l'idée d'une proximité possible entre eux. Ils allaient pas rester des années de mariage à s'éviter de toute façon. Il l'entendit se lever et arriver en face de lui. Il rougit à nouveau et lui tourna le dos pour se retrouver en face du feu. Il sentie un courant d'air lui passer dans le dos qui le fit recroqueviller sur lui même en espérant regagner de la chaleur.

Katsuki s'allongea et rabattue la peau de bête sur eux mais ça ne changea pas grand chose, leurs deux corps créant un espace entre eux ou l'air s'engouffrait. Denki frissonna encore une fois.

"Je vais me coller à toi pour éviter que le froid pénètre entre nous, ne flippe pas."

Il allait quoi?

Il sentit une pression dans son dos ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'analyser la phrase et un bras passer sur son torse pour le serrer contre le torse. La tout de suite Denki avait envie de mourir, il était extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait plus du tout froid, il avait même presque trop chaud.

"Tu devrais enlever ta veste sinon demain en te levant tu auras froid."

"Quoi?"

Sa réponse sortit d'un coup, d'une voix déraillé et incertaine. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir compris, et pourtant Katsuki lui répéta. Alors il était vraiment sérieux il voulait qu'il enlève sa veste?

"Je ne vais rien te faire, soupira le loup. Ce serra plus confortable pour toi."

Il finit par se décoller du garçon et s'assit en tailleur pour enlever sa veste. Il frissonna au froid qui l'envahit et se remit rapidement contre le torse du garçon sous la peau de bête, plaçant dans un même temps l'habit sous sa tête. Le bras du loup repassa devant lui pour le rapprocher de la chaleur, il se blottit et puis soupira de soulagement quand il fut réinstaller comme il faut. Il ne soucia plus de la proximité avec le garçon et du peu de tissus qui les séparaient, il s'endormit rapidement. La chaleur de l'autre le berça.

—

Katsuki le sentit se détendre dans ses bras, il surprit le regard attendrit d'Izuku sur eux. Il aurait bien répliqué quelque chose pour lui effacer ce stupide sourire, mais il avait pas envie de réveiller Denki qui venait tout juste de s'endormir. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon pour sentir son parfum. Il avait une odeur douce et sucré comme les pains d'épices qu'avait ramené Izuku d'un village un jour.

Le matin Kaminari ne voulait pas se lever, il était bien trop enroulé dans une chaleur agréable pour vouloir sortir. Il se blottit contre la source, elle était chaude et ferme, il appuya son front dessus en espérant en gagner encore plus. Un étau se resserra dans le bas de son dos ce qu'il trouva agréable.

C'est quand il entendit une voix grave sortir de sa bouillotte qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il serra les paupières, fronça le nez avant de papillonner des yeux. Ce qu'il vit, le fut le torse d'un homme collé au sien, et un torse nue et bien entretenu qui lui semblait étrangement familier.

Au moment où toutes les informations firent des connexions dans son cerveau il s'écarta à la vitesse éclair de Bakugou qui, surpris, ne le retint pas. Le froid l'assaillit d'un coup. Il tremblota mais s'en aperçu pas vraiment trop obnubilé par le fait qu'il s'était blottit contre le garçon. Ce dernier soupira et se leva pour récupéré le manteau de l'humain et pour lui poser dessus.

"Mais le avant d'attraper froid.

... Merci. Souffla Denki.

Bon on va bientôt partir, on va manger un peu avant."

Il acquiesça et ne se fit pas prie pour prendre la plat qu'on lui tendait. Il s'agissait du même repas que la veille mais il ne se plaignit pas, ça arrivait surtout en voyage. Une fois tout les éléments disparues il ne savait où, ils reprirent leur route. D'après Katsuki il devrait être sur place demain dans l'après midi. Ils retrouvèrent vite la route principale, et cette fois ci Denki tenta de suivre leur rythme, il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils avaient ralentit ou s'il avait plus d'énergie que la veille mais il ne lui fut pas difficile de se maintenir à leur côté.

Il ne manqua pas les nombreux coups d'œil que Katsuki lui lança. Est ce qu'il vérifiait qu'il arrivait à les suivre? Ou s'il était en sécurité? s'il n'avait pas disparue? Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi les yeux rouges revenaient sans cesse dans sa direction mais une chaleur montait de son estomac à chaque fois qu'il les croisait. Il avait l'impression que les deux rubis le protégeait et ne le laisserait pas tomber, il se sentait en sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent à un village le soir, et Izuku insista pour qu'ils dorment tous dans une auberge, il y serait au chaud et ainsi le vert n'aurait pas besoin d'activé sa magie. Il fallait aussi que tout le monde se repose bien, demain ne serait pas facile. Ils y rentrèrent et se postèrent à une table ronde quand une jeune fille avec une longue chevelure verte vint jusqu'à eux.

"Bonjour, que voulez vous messieurs? demanda t-elle.

Bonjour, est ce qu'il vous reste des chambres de libres? Demanda Izuku.

Oui il nous en reste deux, une avec un grand lit et l'autre avec de lit séparé.

Merci, on va aussi commander à manger, nous avons très faim! Dit Kirishima."

Ils commandèrent plusieurs choses sur la carte avant que Denki ne les coupe et les prévienne qu'il fallait payer pour tout ça. Ils lui sourirent mystérieusement et Eijirou qui était à sa gauche se pencha vers lui en lui disant qu'il pouvait prendre tout ce qui lui ferais plaisir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose mais il prit certain plat qui ne lui était pas accessible avec sa petite bourse d'ordinaire.

Une fois les plats arrivés sur la table il ne perdit pas une minute à goûter à tout ces mets qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Il but de la cervoise en même temps et ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passa à une vitesse folle jusqu'au moment ou il remarqua qu'il avait déjà finit son plat. Une fois qu'il réalisa qu'il avait tout finit il sourit et regarda les garçons, le rouge et le vert parlaient entre eux joyeusement pendant le cendré finissait sa boissons.

Peut être qu'il allait pouvoir si faire à une telle vie avec eux... Et Sero?

L'image de son ami lui revint comme un coup de massue. Comment pouvait il se détendre alors que son ami était en danger de mort? Comment pouvait il s'empiffrer comme ça?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette première partie , et non ça n'est pas fini, on se retrouve pour la suite...**

 **Bisous, et n'oubliez pas lâchez des commentaires!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mes petits choux!**

 **Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de ce long Os. Et qui sera content de le lire? Ma petite Arthy! Voilà voilà. J'ai mit longtemps à écrire cette deuxième partie et c'est même pas encore fini.. Je sais pas quand je vais en voir le bout mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant... En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que la première car j'y ai mit tout mon petite coeur!**

 **Je voudrais remercier déjà Momo et les modos pour l'event et le discords pour leurs soutiens ! Je remercie aussi ahriall pour la supervision de cette écrit et lola pour sa correction.**

 **disclamer: le manga ne m'appartient pas, pour mon plus grand malheurs.**

* * *

 **Louloup et son humain**

Il se dégoûtait, toute joie disparue d'un coup. Il se leva et s'excusa avant d'aller voir la serveuse pour lui demander la clé d'une des chambres. Une fois devant celle ci, il ouvrit la porte massive et rentra dans la pièce. Deux petits recouverts de plusieurs draps et peau de bêtes se trouvait en face de lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à s'étaler sur le premier. Il enleva ses chaussure et sa veste avant de se glisser sous les couches.

"Denki? Fit la voix d'Izuku. Est ce que tout va bien? Tu es malade?

\- ... mmh. Fut tout ce qu'il répondu.

\- Kacchan est inquiet alors laisse moi t'examiner, tu sais je connais quelque trucs en médecine. Est ce que tu as mangé quelque choses de mauvais? Est ce que tu as attrapé froid? Est ce...

\- J'ai pas envie de parler, je veux juste être seul pour l'instant... Dit-il mollement.

\- Oh... Bien je vais le dire à Kacchan..."

Il s'apprêta à repartir la tête un peu basse avant que Denki le retint.

"Mon ami est là bas... et moi je suis juste la à prendre du bon temps... Je commence même à apprécier Katsuki alors que c'est sa faute si on en est là, je... je me sens minable.

\- C'est vrai tu commences à apprécier Kacchan?

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens.

\- Oh non désolé, c'est juste que Kacchan s'inquiète tellement pour toi, il a même dit que ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui dormait dans la même chambre, il a peur de t'en demander trop... Il aimerait pas que tu le détestes tu sais. Ils nous a même fait ralentir le pas pour être sur que tu suives sans t'épuiser, et puis c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir te voir, parce qu'il était sur que tu aurais plus de facilité à te confier à moi et...

\- Tu parles beaucoup, rigola Denki, mais merci. »

Izuku lui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en face du blond. Il avait l'air d'attendre que ce dernier ce confit plus. Kaminari était gêné, il n'était pas sur d'être à l'aise pour vraiment tout confier et en même temps il en avait besoin, alors il parla. Il lui expliqua son angoisse à propos de la vie de son ami. puis il dériva sur son enfance et les bêtises qu'il avait fait avec Sero mais aussi Mina. Izuku se mit à parler de la sienne à son tour. C'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'ils passèrent une bonne heure à parler d'eux, riant allègrement de certaines anecdotes.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Déclara Deku.

\- A oui, il se fait tard et puis tu veux sûrement aller rejoindre ton petit ami. Fit Denki.

\- Mon... petit ami ? »

Le vert avait penché la tête sur le côté, il plongea ses grands yeux perdus dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Kaminari fronça les sourcils , perplexe sur la réaction de Midoriya. Est ce qu'ils avaient une autre manière d'appeler ça ? Ou étaient ils déjà mariés ?

« Et bien toi et Kirishima vous êtes en couple, non ? »

Le visage d'Izuku prit une couleur rouge tomate lui chauffant les joues. Il passa ses bras devant sa tête, tentant vainement de cacher son embarras. Il se mit alors à bafouiller pour expliquer que le blond faisait fausse route. Son cœur avait commencé une course effréné qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

« Nous ne... Enfin c'est que... Pas que j'aimerais pas mais on est juste ami...

\- Pourtant vous paraissez proche, du coup vous allez pas tarder à vous mettre en couple...

\- Non, le coupa Izuku. Enfin j'aimerais bien... mais Eichan a plein de prétendants et je suis... banale...

\- Banale ? S'insurgea Denki. Tu es un sorcier, ça n'a rien de banale ! Au contraire, je suis sur qu'il doit pas avoir dix milles sorciers aux alentours, n'importe qui serait impressionné par ce que tu sais faire, et puis Kirishima il à l'air de vraiment tenir à toi, précisa t-il. »

Deku ne savait plus ou se mettre, les compliments et encouragements du garçon lui allaient droit au cœur. Il lui sourit à pleine dents en espérant qu'Eijirou pensait la même chose. D'ailleurs il se figea et devint livide à la grande surprise du blond qui s'inquiéta.

« Mon dieu. Chuchota Izuku.

\- Quoi ? Fit Kaminari.

\- Les loups ont une bonne ouïe... Si ça ce trouve ils nous ont entendu... Je vais pas pouvoir regarder Eichan dans le yeux demain. Murmura le vert.

\- Attend tu veux dire que... Cria Denki avant de baisse aussi le ton. Que Katsuki aurait pu entendre ce que j'ai dit au début ? »

Dans une chambre un peu plus loin, Kirishima cachait son visage dans son coussin sous les rires de Katsuki qui cessèrent rapidement en entendant la dernière phrase de son âme sœur. Oui un loup avait l'ouïe très fine. Malheureusement pour le loup ils étaient monté un peu plus tard qu'Izuku et n'avait donc pris que la conversation en cours de route. Qu'est qu'avait donc pu dire Denki pour qu'il n'espère pas qu'il l'est entendue ?

« D'ailleurs si vous nous écoutez maintenant. Fit Denki d'une voix normale. C'est pas polie d'écouter les conversations des autres ! Respectez notre intimité ! »

Il avait beau dire ça et faire croire qu'il était confiant, l'humain ne pouvait tromper personne : il était mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dit grand chose, juste qu'il commençait à apprécier le blond, mais il ne voulait pas que celui ci le sache. Même s'ils allaient finir par se marier, il ne voulait pas que Katsuki se fasse des idées...

Ils finirent par tous s'endormir et à l'aube Izuku secoua Denki pour qu'il se lève. Il ne prit pas longtemps à s'habiller et descendre rejoindre les autres en bas pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Eijirou et Bakugou étaient déjà en bas parlant de choses sérieuses à la vue de leur visage. Une fois que le vert et le blond furent arrivés à leur hauteur, ils stoppèrent leur conversation.

« Vous avez déjà trouvé un plan de bataille ? Demanda Midoriya.

\- Plus ou moins, fit Bakugou. On va rentrer dans le territoire des Todoroki. Tu sais ce que ça signifie Deku.

\- Oui mais nous avons une entende cordiale maintenant. Ajouta le petit vert.

\- Ça change rien, il pourrait débarquer en plein milieu de la bataille et ça foutrait encore plus la merde ! »

Le sorcier ne répondit pas son visage contrit, Kaminari lui n'avait rien comprit à la conversation et les regardait intrigué. Apparemment il devait y avoir quelqu'un sur ce territoire que les loups garous n'aimaient pas, peut être un clan ennemi. Izuku lui avait parlé du fait qu'ils étaient plusieurs et qu'il y avait une entente plus ou moins houleuse. Il arrivait que certains tente de tuer le chef d'un clan pour obtenir son territoire et sa meute, la tribu Shiroi Ookami était une des plus crainte et Denki pouvait comprendre quand on voyait le caractère du blond et de sa mère. Celle de Manemasu Ookami était la suivante, dirigé par la famille Monoma, puis il y en avait deux autres. Après le plus grand nombre étaient de petites Tribus et c'était souvent celles qui cherchaient à gagner en notoriétés, peut être que l'une d'entre elle était dans le coin.

L'humain ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce sujet là et finit son petit déjeuner, laissant l'angoisse de la veille revenir comme un boomerang. Sero, pourvue qu'il soit toujours en vie, c'était la litanie qu'il se répétait dans sa tête.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge chaudement vêtu, Katsuki prit de nouveau la tête. Ils marchèrent toute la mâtiné, ils croisèrent bien plus de monde que précédemment, heureusement Izuku avait fait apparaître des manteaux plus chauds pour les loups afin qu'ils passent pour de simples voyageurs. La forêt se faisait dense plus sur la gauche, sur leur droite ils pouvaient voir des champs et des maisons espacées, dans le loin on distinguait la capitale fortifiée. Les pierres apparaissaient noirs de là où ils étaient et la couleur rouge de l'étendard Todoroki ressortait, un rouge flamboyant où se trouvait au milieu l'ombre d'une silhouette avec des flammes dorés autour d'elle, bien que le dessin ne fut pas exactement visible à une pareille distance.

Ils ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois au porte de la ville. Ils se reposèrent un peu et mangèrent, tout en restant cachés des gardes. Denki ne comprit pas trop pourquoi ils devaient se faire discret mais ne protesta pas.

« Bien il va nous rester moins de deux heures pour arriver à leur camps. Denki tu t'arrêteras à la moitié, Deku te permettra de rester invisible tant que tu ne bougera pas et...

\- Pourquoi ? Le coupa Kaminari. C'est mon ami qui est là bas ! Je devrais être le premier à y être. S'insurgea t-il.

\- Non, tu es un humain, tu risques plus que nous, et si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose c'est à toi de prendre la tête de la tribu ! Même si on est pas encore mariés c'est la loi, et puis je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à regarder si tu vas bien. Annonça Katsuki.

\- Mais je peux me battre ! J'ai appris le maniement d'une épée et..

\- Tu vois une épée quelque part ? Le coupa t-il puis repris après un silence équivoque. De plus ce ne sont pas de simples humains, certains sont des sorciers tout comme Deku et l'un d'entre eux est un loup-garou. Tu te ferais tuer en un rien de temps. »

Le blond voulut protesté mais les yeux rouges étaient sévères, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. S'il devait passer sa vie avec ce garçon ça allait être un enfer. Alors oui il était bon et gentil mais il pouvait s'avérer bien plus buté qu'une mule. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure s'empêchant de répliquer une idiotie.

« Si j'ai toujours autant le choix ce mariage va être une torture. Chuchota t-il. »

Katsuki eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage, il s'inquiétait seulement de la sécurité de son âme sœur. Il serra les poings mais il ne céda pas, la vie de Denki était bien plus importante que la fierté de celui ci. Il prit sur lui et continua à exposer son plan aux deux autres qui tentèrent de faire abstraction de la dispute.

Kaminari avança une petite heure avec eux et dès que le chef de tribu le décida il dû s'arrêter et Izuku pris le temps d'incanter un sort tout en tournant autour du garçon. Il laissait une poudre noir sortir de son poing et une fois qu'un cercle fut tracé au sol Bakugou lui dit de ne pas sortir de la limite. Il lui lança un regard assassin s'en se rendre compte que le loup ne pouvait déjà plus le voir.

Il les vit lui tourner le dos et courir jusqu'à disparaître derrière les arbres. Il avait envie de hurler et d'insulter son fiancé, lui dire qu'il refusait le mariage et qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. Il était tellement en colère de s'être fait mettre de côté.

Il s'assit dans la neige et et grimaça en sentant la froideur sous ses fesses, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Qui c'est pour combien de temps ils en avaient, il fallait mieux qu'il attende confortablement. Ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que ça le tuait déjà de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et si Sero était déjà mort ? Ils auraient fait tous ça pour rien ! La vie des trois autres serait mise en jeu pour ne récupérer qu'un cadavre. Et si Katsuki mourrait, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ? Il rentrerait sûrement chez lui, mais il devrait passer l'annoncer à la tribu. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait leur dire ? « Par ma faute votre fils et chef est mort » ? Pas sur qu'ils apprécient. Et puis qu'adviendrait il de lui ? Il n'y aurait plus de mariage, plus de blond qui le force à quoi que ce soit... Bizarrement ça le rendait triste.

Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et y posa son front. Il pria pour que tout le monde revienne sain et sauf, qu'il puisse ramener Sero à Mina, que lui même puisse revoir ses parents, qu'il célèbre ce foutue mariage, qu'Izuku et Eijirou sortent enfin ensembles. Il souhaitait juste que tout le monde puisse rentrer et vivre heureux. Une larme glissa de ses yeux pour s'écraser sur son manteau blanc.

Il entendit alors du bois craquer et il releva la tête rapidement, est ce qu'ils étaient déjà de retour ? Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et un sourire s'étaler sur son visage mais il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils, il était pourtant sur d'avoir entendu quelques choses, il se leva sur ses jambes. Cette fois ci un bruit vint de derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçus une fille aux cheveux blonds ramenés en deux chignons derrière la tête. Cette fois si, la course de son organe vitale se fit à cause de la peur qui commença doucement à s'infiltrer dans ses veines.

Elle avait deux oreilles lupines sur la tête et une queue dans son dos, ce qui ne lui laissa aucun doute sur ce qu'elle était. La jeune femme était peu vêtue, un haut couleur chaire qui laissait voir son nombril, des épais bracelets en cuir autour de ses bras. Elle avait un pantalon noir moulant déchiré un peu partout et des bottes recouvertes de peau grise. Il aurait pu penser à une allié mais ils étaient bien trop loin et son sourire sadique n'allait pas dans ce sens. Katsuki avait parlé d'un loup chez leurs ennemies. Il déglutit, comment ce faisait il qu'elle soit là et non là où se déroulait la bataille ? Est ce que Bakugou et les autres avaient déjà perdu ? Non, sinon les hommes qui s'en était pris à lui seraient aussi là.

« Je sens ta peur monter en toi. Dit elle le rouge au joue. Malgré le pouvoir d'Izuzu je peux te sentir. Je vais vite trouver la cachette où tu te caches mon mignon. »

Elle rigola commençant à fouler la neige dans les alentours en se léchant les lèvres comme un animale le ferait avant de gober sa proie. Elle allait le tuer une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. S'il se sauvait en courant elle le rattraperait en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. En clair il était foutue, il allait finir ici.

« Izuzu est fort en magie mais il y a quelque chose à laquelle il n'a pas pensé. Chanta t-elle. »

Kaminari voulut lui demander de quoi elle parlait mais ce serait réduire les efforts du sorcier à néant, quoi que d'après les dires de la louve c'était déjà le cas.

« Sur la neige on laisse des traces, Une pour chaque personne. »

Elle sautillait sur ses pieds tout en chantant et rigolant, elle était heureuse ça ce voyait. Denki était terrifié, devant lui disparaissaient trois chemins d'empreintes différentes. Il se retourna lentement pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. Ses traces de pas s'arrêtaient à l'emplacement où il se trouvait.

Il sentit alors un poids le projeter et le maintenir au sol. Tout son corps se contracta à la morsure du froid. Un petit gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Il était à plat ventre, après une vingtaine de secondes, le temps que toute les informations remonte à son cerveau, il tenta de se relevé et de s'enfuir mais une pression à l'arrière de se nuque le bloqua. Elle claqua plusieurs fois sa langue pour montrer sa désapprobation, puis elle rapprocha son visage de l'oreille du garçon.

« Non, non ma petite proie ne va nulle part. Dit elle. »

Elle lui lécha la joue, avant de rire sadiquement et de relever son buste. Elle passa sa main libre sur son visage en une légère caresse. Il pouvait la voir de son œil gauche, l'autre étant contre le sol, elle et son sourire dément. Il frissonna mais pas de froid, de terreur.

« Que vais je faire de toi... Katsuki doit penser si fort à toi. Peut être que je devrais te tuer dans l'instant. Rigola t-elle. Oh non, J'ai une meilleure idée ! Il devrait assister à ton agonie, lente, et douloureuse. »

Elle repassa sa main mais de manière plus violente, lui griffant la joue, frôlant sa paupière qu'il avait refermé par réflexe. Il laissa un cri rapide de douleur lui échapper, puis il clos sa bouche. Il savait ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Elle voulait rameuter Bakugou, mais il était en pleins combat ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui d'être distrait, et puis même s'il venait il ne pourrait rien faire. Il était otage d'une psychopathe et il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Il regrettait de s'être disputé avec le loup, celui ci avait eu raison il était faible en face de créature surnaturelle.

La dernière chose que le cendré aurait en mémoire, se serait leur dispute. Une dernière mauvaise impression. Il aurait voulu lui dire au revoir au moins, et ses parents, il aurait du les serrer dans ses bras avant de partir.

« Hurle pour moi petit proie. Fit elle en souriant. »

Elle lui planta ses griffes dans le bras, le faisant couiner, mais il ne hurla pas, il ne devait pas. Ayant fermé les yeux il ne vit pas l'air agacé qu'elle prit. Elle retira sa main, tira son bras en arrière comme pour prendre de l'élan et plongea ses griffes dans ses côtes. Il rouvrit les paupière sous la douleur pour les clore deux secondes plus tard. Il laissa un nouveau un son étouffé de douleur sortir.

Les larmes coulèrent sur l'arrête de son nez et rejoignirent les autres sur le haut de sa joue droite. Il pleurait de souffrance mais aussi de tristesse. Elle allait le tuer c'était une certitude. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'alerter les autres, ça ferait trop plaisir à la louve, et ça les mettraient dans une position délicate.

« Tu veux jouer au rebelle. Siffla t-elle. Méchante petite proie ! Je vais te faire saigner comme un porc, mais avant que tu ne meurs complètement je traînerais ta carcasse jusqu'à lui. Je regarderais le désespoir envahir ses yeux, et a ce moment là je lui trancherais la gorge. Je tuerais aussi son toutou, et je garderais Izuzu pour moi. »

Elle était folle, Denki pouvait l'affirmer sans aucun doute, mais une folle bien plus forte que lui et qui allait au moins réussir la première partie de son plan. Il la sentie de mouvoir dans son dos, il ne put que lâcher un petit « Katsuki » entre ses dents.

Le sang gicla sur la neige blanche, quelques gouttes encore chaudes atterrirent sur la joue de l'humain. Aucun son de douleur ne se fit entendre, mais un bruit gutturale d'un personne qui s'étouffe a cause d'une obstruction des poumons par un liquide. C'était dégoûtant, ça lui donna envie de vomir, mais il ne comprit pas, il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

« Je... je vais te tuer. Grinça la voix de la femme.

\- Himiko Toga, ça fait longtemps que mes soldats te traquent. Fit la voix d'un homme. »

Denki ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et tenta de regarder par dessus son épaule. La blonde était toujours à califourchon sur lui, ses deux mains tenaient une épée d'argent qui lui traversait le torse. Du sang maculait son menton et tachait ses mains et ses habits. Elle avait un sourire sur son visage, comme si le fait qu'elle était sur le point de mourir la réjouissait. Elle se mit à rire de manière hystérique, pendant que l'inconnu que Kaminari ne pouvait distinguer tentait de retirer son épée.

« Petit Todoroki est en colère. Se moqua t-elle. Je me demande si ton frère sera heureux de te savoir là.

\- La ferme. Fit l'homme.

\- Touya est parti. Chantonna t-elle. Il a suivie le mage noir. Touya ne veut plus de son andouille de petit frère. Touya le déteste. »

L'épée disparue d'un coup du corps de la demoiselle qui laissa un son de soulagement dépasser ses lèvres. Elle garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de Denki, elle lui lui sourit comme si elle prenait un plaisir sans nom. Le blond ne la lâcha pas non plus.

D'un coup il n'eut plus rien à regarder et il put enfin voir le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Des yeux vairons dardaient un regard incandescent sur le corps sans vie qui se trouvait toujours dans le dos de Kaminari. Ses cheveux rouge et blanc tranchaient avec la couleur marron des troncs d'arbres. Il portait un costume bleu aux manches blanches et richement décorés de fil d'or, une épée ensanglantée à la main.

Il dégagea ce qui restait du corps de la louve en le poussant de sa lame puis il posa son regard sur Denki. Ce dernier était tétanisé, il venait, pour la première fois, de voir quelqu'un mourir. Il tremblait de la tête au pied. L'homme rangea son épée et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Son réflexe fut de mettre ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger. Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

L'homme au dessus de lui soupira, il se déplaça pour être en face du visage du blond. Il s'accroupit et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Dans son enfance il se rappela que sa mère passait sa main dans ses cheveux et lui susurrait des mots réconfortants, il se voyait mal faire ça avec un inconnu.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, bien que tes habits viennent d'une tribu de loup, tu es un humain. Je ne tuerais pas des hommes de mon peuple sans une bonne raison. Expliqua t-il. »

Kaminari restait quand même effrayé , mais il se mit tout de même à quatre pattes après un gros effort et malgré ses membres qui tremblaient. Il voyait la neige rouge qui dessinait presque la forme que de son corps au sol. Un haut le cœur le pris, il posa sa main devant sa bouche tentant de ravaler sa nausée. Un bras puissant lui attrapa le bras pour le ramener sur ses pieds et le poser plus loin contre un arbre.

L'humain observa le bicolore retourner vers une partie d'une cadavre et commencer à psalmodier, une couleur bleu clair, presque blanche entoura le corps pour finalement le faire disparaître dans des flammes qui moururent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Il vit disparaître la tête dans un nuage de neige. Puis l'homme se retourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes blessé, il faut que vous ouvriez votre veste, je voudrais voir si c'est grave. »

C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il ouvrit le manteau, il ne ressentait même plus la douleur de ses blessures, il les avaient oubliées. Le froid s'infiltra dans l'ouverture mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Le sorcier se pencha vers lui et toucha la blessure sur son flanc droit, il se contracta au touché et siffla de douleur, puis le manège se répéta sur le bras et la joue.

« Bien ça n'a l'air que superficielle mais il faudrait tout même aller voir un médecin on est jamais trop prudent, retournez en ville. Remettez votre manteau et revenez sur vos pas. Un de mes soldats vous amènera à l'hôpital. »

Retourner en ville ? Laissez les trois autres se débrouiller ? Abandonner Sero maintenant ? Hors de question ! Un regain d'énergie traversa son corps et il choppa la manche du bicolore. Celui ci se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas, ils sont là bas entrain de se battre, je dois les aider. Souffla t-il.

\- Pourquoi Bakugou est il venu ici pour se battre ?

\- Mon ami a été capturé par ma faute, je voulais juste le sauver ! Dit il.

\- Cet abruti ferait n'importe quoi dès qu'il s'agit de son âme sœur , si jamais Midoriya est blessé ou pire je le tuerais moi même. Fit il froidement. Quel est ton nom? Demanda t-il plus fort.

\- Kaminari Denki et vous ?

\- Shoto Todoroki 3ème prince héritier. Je vais vous ramener votre ami. »

Le prince se retourna et partie dans la même direction que les trois autres. Il le vit partir en courant. Denki qui était sur ses genoux, le vit disparaître derrière les arbres, il tenta de se lever avant d'échouer lamentablement. Il tremblait de partout et tout son corps le lançait, l'adrénaline avait du redescendre mais il s'en fichait, il devait y aller aussi.

Une fois debout il pris le même chemin que les trois autres, Il s'appuya sur les troncs afin d'avancer. Il avait l'impression de peser dix tonnes. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, Sero, Kirishima, Izuku et Katsuki... Ils étaient là bas tout les quatre pendant que lui galérait à faire deux pas. La route était longue il le savait, mais il tenta de faire au plus vite, il fut heureux de constater qu'après une bonne demi heure il pouvait enfin marcher normalement.

Il avait tout de même le souffle court et tout ce qu'il distinguait pour l'instant était des arbres à perte de vue. Il aurait pu se croire perdu s'il n'apercevait pas les traces de pas en face de lui. Il entendit un hurlement de douleur qui le terrifia, il ne reconnaissait pas la voix et savait donc qu'il ce n'était pas Hanta qui avait crié, mais qu'il lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bakugou ?

Son cœur pompa plus vite dans sa poitrine, il écarquilla les yeux et, il ne sut comment, il se mit à courir. Si jamais il arrivait quelques choses au blond il s'en voudrait toute sa vie ! C'était lui qui avait demandé à retourner en ville, c'était donc sa faute si ses hommes s'en étaient pris à Izuku au départ, et surtout Sero c'était mit devant lui pour le protéger, il était donc doublement en tort pour la capture de son ami. Il avait fait un caprice pour qu'ils aillent le libérer, il avait accusé injustement le loup. Un cris de rage cette fois lui vint, merde il devait accélérer il pourrait peut être faire quelques choses pour lui. Une fois arrivé sur place son sang se glaça.

Shoto était arrivé sur place depuis une bonne demi heure, il avait d'abord préférer se cacher derrière un arbre afin d'observer la situation. Il pu voir qu'un corps était à terre lacéré de partout, autour de lui la neige avait laissé place à une flaque rouge. Restait au combat Dabi et Sako l'homme avec un haut de forme.

Katsuki était entouré de flammes bleues, ses appendices lupins sorties, il ressemblait plus à un loup qu'un être humain à cette instant, son visage c'était un peu allongé et des poils lui recouvraient le torse et une partie du visage. Il avait une plaie sur son visage au niveau de l'arcade face à lui le sorcier au visage brûlé. A côté l'ennemie avait l'air de s'être fait acculer contre une parois rocheuse tandis que Kirishima était complètement transformé en loup et montrait les crocs. Izuku semblait blessé à la hanche mais tentait de maintenir un sort de protection pour le lui et le loup rouge.

Le prince claque la langue sur son palais en voyant du sang sur le corps du petit vert, il observa la scène et tenta d'établir une stratégie. S'il se souvenait bien il ne devait y avoir aucun autre ennemi. Il entendit Dabi rire alors que Katsuki venait de le louper en l'attaquant. Il devrait aussi s'occuper de Touya avant que le loup ne le tue.

Il s'élança sous la surprise de tous les combattants qui se stoppèrent dans leurs gestes. Il arriva près d'Izuku et lança une incantation pour le guérir. Il ne quitta pas les ennemies du regard, et il comptait les loups parmi eux.

Dabi se mit à rire de manière démente en voyant le jeune prince ici même. Cela ne le déconcentra pas assez pour lui permettre de lancer une énième boule de feu vers le blond cendré qui l'attaquait.

« Regardez donc qui s'amène là ! Le fils prodige du roi.

\- Touya il suffit. Gronda Shoto. »

Cette fois si son rire fut sinistre, on voyait la haine dans ses yeux, une vague de flamme bleu jaillit autour de lui, empêchant quiconque d'approcher. Katsuki tenta une nouvelle fois de l'attaquer vue que son regard était dirigé vers le prince, mais il couina de douleur à la chaleur de flammes.

« Mon chère petit frère ne voit tu pas que tu gênes le combat. Dit il mielleusement. Tu devrais rentrer, père risque d'être triste s'il t'arrivait un accident.

\- Mère s'inquiète pour toi ! Rentre au château et laisse cette folie derrière toi. Dit fermement le jeune Todoroki.

\- Mère ? Tu oses me parler de mère alors que tu es celui qui l'a rendu folle ? »

Shoto serra les dents à cette attaque. Kirishima avait, lui, repris son combat avec l'autre opposant, il devait se dépêcher d'en finir avec lui pour aller aider Katsuki et surtout voir comment allait Izuku. Il entendit alors un cris de douleur et se retourna, il put voir son ami au sol se tordant de douleur. Son ennemie venait de l'attaquer et deux plaies lui barrait maintenant le torse. Il se déconcentra le temps d'un minute et se prit un violent coup qui le projeta au pied du vert. Ce dernier avait voulu rejoindre Bakugou mais Todoroki l'avait maintenue à ses côtés. Quand le corps d'Eijirou s'échoua à ses pieds, il se précipita sur lui.

« Eichan... oh mon dieu... sanglota il. »

Il commença à psalmodier pour le guérir comme il pouvait il ne fit même pas attention à Sako qui s'approcha d'eux, mais ce dernier s'arrêta rapidement en voyant que le prince munie de son épée était toujours aux aguets. Il se recula un peu avant de lancer un sort mais comme prévue Shoto le para sans difficulté. Le blond cendré se releva et voyant l'état de son ami grogna sourdement. Il profita que les deux Todoroki soient en pleine dispute pour courir jusqu'au sorcier au haut de forme. Il lui sauta dessus sans aucune hésitation et lui arracha un cri de douleur terrible, qui s'entendit sûrement jusqu'à la capitale, en lui plantant ses crocs dans l'abdomen et pour y arracher tout ce qu'il put. L'homme s'échoua alors lamentablement au sol, colorant la neige autour de lui.

Shoto argumentait encore pour tenter de rendre la raison à son frère et le ramener au château, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir écouter. Bien au contraire plus son petite frère lui donnait de bonne raison de revenir plus il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

« Tais toi. Dit il doucement.

\- Natsuo et Fuyumi t'attende. Notre sœur désespère de voir ton retour au château. Tu es le roi légitime. Nous tenons tous à toi, mère et nous t'aimons et …

\- Ferme là ! Hurla Touya. Qu'est ce que tu peut bien connaître de l'amour toi ? Tu n'as jamais été aimé, mère t'a haïe des l'instant ou elle a posé les yeux sur toi, ta cicatrice en ai la preuve. Tu es ressemblait bien trop à père, en fait tu es son portrait craché, tu n'a pas d'âme tu es vide comme lui. Mon pauvre petit frère qui exactement ce que père attendait de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas comme père. S'énerva Shoto.

\- Bien sur que si, t'as venu au monde n'a réjouit que lui. Tu es incapable d'aimer, tu as les même yeux emplis de haine que père, tu es froid. Tu es son reflet. »

Le prince hurla de rage et brandis son épée tout en courant vers Dabi. Il détestait être comparé à son père, les mots que lui sortait le plus âgé étaient ceux qu'il s'était longuement répété durant toute sa vie, même s'il avait changé et évolué ces affirmations continuaient à le torturer. Les entendre de la bouche de son frère étaient pire que tout. Dabi utilisa ses flammes bleues pour se défaire de la prise de Shoto, mais ce dernier para avec de la glace. Cette dernière se forma autour du bras de Touya qui, déséquilibré, tomba au sol.

Le bicolore planta alors son épée près du visage de son frère avant de le maintenir au sol grâce au poids de son corps. Ce dernier d'abord surpris finit par rire en posant sa main sur la joue de son petit frère.

« Tu pleure stupide petit frère ?

\- Mère attend ton retour... S'il te plaît Touya. Supplia t-il.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi. »

Bizarrement aucun d'eux n'attaqua l'autre. L'un les yeux brouillés de larmes espérait que son frère revienne à la raison, quand à l'autre il était surpris de le voir pleurer et malgré tout il s'agissait de son petit frère, celui qu'il avait tenté de préserver de leur père sans succès. Il était un bien piètre aîné, mais il avait renoncé à tout ça, il n'allait sûrement pas revenir la bouche en cœur, sa nouvelle vie était bien plus palpitante. Il posa alors la main sur le torse le plus jeune est invoqua un sort de répulsion, éjectant ainsi le prince plus loin.

Il se releva épousseta sa tenue et regarda son jeune frère se relever, il n'avait pas été trop violent, quelque chose le retenait. Le blessé avec les mots oui, avec les poings non. Bien sur il serait plus simple pour lui de le tuer mais il ne le ferait pas, de plus la moitié droite lui rappelait sa mère aimante.

« Bien c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une mission a accomplir moi. Sourit il. »

Il darda son regard sur Katsuki qui était au près d'Izuku et Eijirou. Eux par contre il pouvait les tuer sans remords et il allait le faire sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il retrouva vite son air de dément près a faire gicler le sang.

« Non ! Cria une voix essoufflé. »

Kaminari avait remarqué Kirishima à terre, et les blessures des deux autres. Tout était de sa faute, il avait forcé la main pour rentrer chez lui puis pour retrouver son ami. Si seulement il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans ce château dans lequel tout ses problèmes avaient commencé. Quand il vit l'homme en noir se relever et d'avancer vers le groupe il hurla. Si quelqu'un devait être blessé ou pire ça devait être lui.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, il croisa alors le regard bleu glaciale de l'homme qui sourit sadiquement. Il changea de direction pour venir vers Denki qui le regardait avec effroi. Shoto était trop loin pour intervenir à temps. Midoriya était trop plongé à pleurer sur le corps de son ami, et Bakugou souffrait de ses blessures.

Une fois que l'autre se sentit assez près il incanta une lame recouverte de flamme bleu dans sa main et la fit grandir. L'humain savait ce qui allait arriver, alors par réflexe il ferma les yeux, il vit les visages de ses proches défiler sous ses yeux. Il demanda pardon pour avoir voulut jouer les braves, pour avoir laisser sa famille derrière, pour avoir mener Katsuki et ses amis ici, pour avoir mit la vie de Sero en danger.

« Kacchan ! Hurla Izuku. »

Kaminari ouvrit les yeux pour voir le dos du blond cendrée devant lui, il venait de le protéger en se prenant le coup de l'épée dans le ventre. Il laissa un cri lui échapper à cette vision, Il entendit Dabi rire en retirant l'épée d'un coup.

« C'est la fin Bakugou ! »

Denki le vit préparer l'épée pour un dernier coup, sans même y penser il se leva et tira Katsuki à lui puis le pris dans ses bras avant de tourner le dos à l'ennemie. Il siffla en sentant la morsure de la lame lui lacérer le bas du dos. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux dans la neige, Bakugou en eut le souffle coupé à cause du poids du garçon qui compressa sa cage thoracique.

« Mourir en même temps que son âme sœur je suis sur que tu ne rêvais que de ça. se délecta Dabi. »

Par réflexe le loup posa ses bras autour de la tête du blond comme pour le protéger et se dernier serra la prise qu'il avait sur la cape du garçon. Touya abaissa à nouveau son épée mais cette fois son petit frère fut assez près pour avoir le temps d'intervenir. De son arme et son corps il protégea ceux à terre. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre.

« Ça suffit Touya, il y a eut assez de mort pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es trop bon pour ton propre bien Shoto, ça te perdra. Souffla le plus vieux. Shigaraki m'attends de toute façon. »

Dabi disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir. Todoroki restera quelques secondes fixés sur l'endroit où avait disparu son frère, puis se tourna vers les deux corps derrière lui. Il jeta son épée et tenta de voir s'ils étaient tout les deux vivants ce qui fut le cas à son grand soulagement. Il tenta de dégager le corps de Kaminari en le glissant sur le côté, ce qui arracha un cris de souffrance au garçon.

L'humain finit avec son visage dans la neige, tourné vers le loup, il sentait la neige mouillé ses vêtements mais la douleur dans son dos était bien plus gênante. Katsuki tourna la tête vers lui et tandis une main vers le visage du garçon, il était soulagé de le voir en vie.

« Vos deux blessures sont profondes, je vais avoir du mal à vous soigner. Annonça Todoroki.

\- Alors Occupe toi de lui d'abord double face. Grogna Le loup. Il est un de tes sujets après tout. »

Comment ça le soigner en premier ? Mais Bakugou semblait perdre bien plus de sang que lui ! C'est lui qui fallait soigner en priorité, il voulut protester mais il sentait déjà les mains du prince sur son dos. Il attrapa la mains de Katsuki, il le voyait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Reste avec moi. Sanglota t-il.

\- Je vais pas mourir pour si peu. Souffla le garçon.

\- Katsuki, je t'en prie ! Je te promet que je ferais pas la gueule au mariage, je resterais avec toi ! On apprendra à se connaître et tu m'enseigneras vos coutumes, et puis je tomberais amoureux de toi... »

Il parlait à travers ses sanglots, il voulait pas le voir mourir. Si seulement il n'avait pas été là ! Si seulement il n'avait été stupide ce jour là ! Le loup serait encore tranquillement dans sa tribu à faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il commença a s'excuser d'avoir été idiot, de ne pas l'aimer, d'être née.

« Ne regrette pas d'être née. Marmonna faiblement Katsuki. Et puis c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais du mieux te protéger.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux. Pleurnicha Denki.

\- J'aurais voulu être un bon mari pour toi, je t'aurais emmené dans des endroits magnifiques dont tu as même pas idée, tu m'aurais alors révélé m'aimer. J'aurais même demandé l'autorisation à tes parents, quitte à m'agenouiller pour qu'ils acceptent de me donner ta main... »

Sa voix était de plus en plus faible. Kaminari serra sa main comme pour transmettre sa vie au garçon. Il le secoua un peu, il ne voulait pas le voir fermer les yeux, il devait les garder ouverts. Malheureusement lui aussi peinait à garder conscience, ses paupières se fermant bien qu'il continuait a agiter faiblement leurs mains. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut « Je t'aime » et au lieu de lui réchauffer le cœur ça ne l'attrista que plus, comme si on lui arrachait son organe vitale.

Il était installé confortablement dans un lit, il lui semblait se mouler parfaitement au matelas, l'oreiller accueillait sa tête comme un nuage l'aurait fait. Il avait une couette sur lui aussi moelleuse qu'un pain tout juste sortie du four. Il ne bougeait pas profitant de se confort, et aussi de la chaleur douce que ça lui apportait. Il tenta tout de même de se caler sur le côté mais à peine eut il bougé ses jambes qu'une douleur sourde au dessus de son bassin fini par le réveiller complètement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa une grimace apparaître sur son visage, il remarqua qu'il devait être dans une vielle bâtisse, les pierres grises, presque noires au dessus de sa tête ne semblait pas neuves. Une couleur rouge, blanche dansait sous ses yeux, un feux devait se trouver sur le mur en face d'où se trouvait le lit. C'est en tentant de dégager sa main droite qu'il remarqua qu'un poids était dessus. Il tourna la tête intrigué pour voir une masse de cheveux noir venant d'un corps assis sur une chaise.

« Sero ! S'exclama Denki. »

Ce dernier, réveillé par cette appel grogna légèrement avant de se mettre droit et se frotter le visage. Kaminari remarqua rapidement son bandage autour du bras et celui qui lui entourait la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure se sentant coupable. Il aurait voulut se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'était pas sur d'en avoir le droit. Quand le brun émergea enfin de son sommeil ce fut pour sauter sur son ami, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Hanta se recula vite en s'excusant mais il avait l'air sincèrement heureux de le voir éveiller.

« Surtout tu bouge pas je vais aller chercher Midoriya ! Dit il »

Denki le vit partir en courant et traverser une porte qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer avant. S'il avait eu le temps il lui aurait sûrement fait la remarque comme quoi il pouvait pas bouger sans souffrir le martyre et donc qu'il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

Il regarda tout de même autour de lui, commençant à analyser un peu tout ce qu'il voyait. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seul le feux de cheminée éclairait un minimum. La pièce semblait grande, et il y avait plusieurs placards et autres meubles qui semblaient richement décorés. Il avait aussi sur sa gauche une immense vitre qui lui indiqua qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, raison pour laquelle la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre.

Il se demanda où il était et surtout pourquoi, comment Sero avait été libéré ? Katsuki ! Où était le loup ? Kaminari tourna la tête dans tout les sens, espérant trouvé un autre lit dans la pièce où il pourrait voir Bakugou, mais rien. Il commença à respirer rapidement, un vent de panique remontait le long de son corps, une boule d'angoisse obstrua sa trachée. Il ne vit même pas entrer les deux autres personnes.

« Kaminari Respire !

\- Oh Denki qu'est ce que tu nous fait mon pote !

\- Kat-katsuki, je... je suis désolé. »

Il vit le petit vert à côté de son lit qui lui tenait le visage droit pour tenter de le raisonner, mais tout ce que voyait le blond c'était le visage du loup qui fermait les yeux, de se sang qui se rependait autour de son corps. Il était mort, et c'était entièrement sa faute, alors il continua à s'excuser même si rien ne pouvait le ramener. Izuku tentait de lui dire quelque chose mais il n'entendait rien, sa respiration saccadé le vidait de son oxygène, et il n'entendait que le bruit de l'air qui rentrait et sortait de ses poumons.

Il sentit alors la brûlure d'une gifle sur sa joue qui eut le mérite de le calmer. Sa respiration s'était stoppé une petite minute pour reprendre calmement alors que les dernières larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il apporta sa main sur l'endroit meurtrie et regarda le vert avec surprise, ne pensant pas qu'il pouvait se montrer violent.

« Désolé Kaminari mais tu faisais une crise de panique j'ai pas eu le choix. Dit il avec un air coupable.

\- C'est... C'est pas grave, merci... enfin je crois.

\- Mon dieu tu m'a foutue la frousse mon pote. Souffla Sero. Déjà que ça fait trois jours que tu dors non stop.

\- Trois jours ? Répéta t-il incrédule.

\- Il faut dire que t'étais bien amoché.

\- Bien je vais regarder si tout va bien. Les interrompus Izuku. J'aimerais que tu essaies de bouger tes jambes Kaminari. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta mais au simple mouvement de son pied se fut comme si un fil invisible y et relié à la plaie de son dos. Il avait l'impression que ça l'agrandissait à chaque petit mouvement. Il siffla de douleur et tout son visage se contracta. Et si ce ne fut pas suffisant il laissa un dernier petit gémissement sortir quand il arrêta tout.

« Est ce que tu as réussis à bouger ? Lui demanda Midoriya inquiet.

\- Oui mais ça fait un mal de chien.

\- Ouf, tant mieux. Fit il joyeux.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est super. Râla Denki.

\- Et bien ça veux dire que la blessure n'a pas touché ta colonne vertébrale ou du moins ne l'a pas endommagé et donc que tu pourras marcher normalement. »

D'accord c'était une bonne, voir une excellente nouvelle, Hanta à ses côtés lui fit un petit V de la victoire, lui aussi avait été très inquiet. Kaminari se tourna de nouveau vers le vert qui semblait trifouiller dans les petites étagères à côté du lit. Il voulait savoir comment allait les deux autres, s'ils avaient survécu ou s'il y avait deux morts à déplorer par sa faute. Il prononça son nom mais se dernier lui coupa directement la parole.

« On va te mettre sur le ventre, on doit passer de l'onguent sur ta plaie et remettre un bandage propre. Les soins de Shoto ne sont pas miraculeux alors il faut faire attention.

\- Mido-

\- Tu m'aides Sero ? »

Ce dernier ne protesta pas et l'aida à mettre son meilleur ami dans la position plus adéquate. Ils furent précautionneux avec lui mais ça ne les empêcha pas de lui tirer un long cri de souffrance. Une fois sur le ventre il ravala ses larmes et attendit que les soins soit terminés tout en tentant de geindre le moins possible.

« Ça risque de faire mal encore pendant plusieurs jours, mais je pense que d'ici trois petits jours, si tu prend toute les potions qu'on te donne tu seras alors capable de marcher sans trop grimacer. Certains gestes et courir ne te seront pas possible mais ce sera déjà une grande avancé.

\- Merci Midoriya.

\- Bien on peut le remettre sur le dos. »

Une nouvelle fois l'action lui arracha un hurlement de souffrance et une fois allongé il n'osa plus bouger d'un pouce. Il vit Izuku ranger ce qu'il avait et posé des flacons remplie de substances peu ragoutantes sur la table de nuit. Puis il leur dit au revoir et partit. Denki aurait aimé le retenir et lui demander si Katsuki était vraiment mort et ce qu'il était arrivé à Kirishima mais vue comment le vert le fuyait il n'avait plus trop de doute à se poser.

Midoriya devait le haïr, tout était arrivé par sa faute. Avant qu'il ne débarque ils vivaient tranquillement au sein de leur tribu. La tristesse envahie son cœur, il ne les avait pas côtoyé si longtemps que ça mais il s'était attaché à eux. Il était détruit de savoir que Bakugou était mort, et malgré qu'il comprenne que Deku le déteste ça lui faisait mal. Hanta qui était à côté ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Il comprenait que son ami soit triste mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait, il ne connaissait pas les trois autres comme le blond les connaissait.

Il tenta alors de discuter avec lui d'autre chose. Il lui apprit alors qu'ils étaient dans le château des Todoroki. Que c'était tellement immense qu'il s'était déjà perdu dix fois, qu'il aurait aussi aimé que Mina soit là, avec tout ce luxe elle aurait été comme une petite folle.

« Au faite. Fit faiblement Denki. Comment tu es arrivé ici ? »

Il était toujours aussi accablé mais vue que son ami tentait de le distraire il n'allait pas cracher sur ses efforts et puis il était vraiment curieux. Le brun se gratta la tête, tournant son regard vers la cheminée cherchant les mots justes pour expliquer la situation que lui même n'était pas sur de comprendre au finale.

« Quand je me suis mit devant toi pour te protéger je me suis retrouver en plein milieu d'une forêt avec ces mecs bizarres... Ils ont pas eut l'air très heureux de me voir, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me tuer, d'ailleurs c'est ce que l'un d'eux voulais... »

Denki sentit sa gorge se serrer, son meilleur ami aurait pu mourir avant même qu'ils partent à sa recherche. Il aurait emmené tout le monde à sa recherche pour rien et surtout il aurait mené son ami à la mort. Qu'aurait il dit à Mina si ça avait été le cas ?

« Mais le mec avec le visage à moitié brûlé l'en a empêché il a dit que ça servait à rien de me liquider, qu'il valait mieux me garder au cas où tu chercherais à venir me chercher... J'ai rien pu répliquer, j'aurais du leur dire que tu ne viendrais pas et que je préférais mourir que te voir venir risquer ta vie, dit il sur un ton triste, mais j'étais trop terrifié pour dire quoi que ce soit. »

Sero s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pu protéger Kaminari, puis il s'était dit qu'il ne le retrouverait pas donc qu'il ne risquait rien. Le blond lui comprenait le combat intérieure de son ami, cette culpabilité, mais il savait aussi que tout ça n'était en aucun cas la faute du brun.

« Même s'ils t'avaient ôté la vie je serais venue te chercher alors tant mieux que tu soit resté envie, je n'ai pas entreprit ce voyage pour rien...

\- Ouais t'as raison. Enfin bref je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans une sorte de cachots, il m'y avait jeté après s'être énervé sur moi. J'y suis resté un peu plus de deux jours y paraît, j'avoue que j'avais un peu perdu la notion du temps, j'arrêtais pas de penser à Mina, toi et le village... Je te jure que quand je rentre au village je demande à Mina de m'épouser. »

Les deux rirent un peu, Ashido attendait depuis une bonne année que son petit ami lui propose enfin, elle avait râlé et les deux le savait. Denki pensa à son propre mariage, une fois rentré il repartirais avec le loup. Il espérait que ce dernier le laisse venir voir ses parents et ses potes de temps à autres.

« Le jour où vous vous êtes battu contre eux j'ai entendu vos cris, je n'était pas si loin que ça mais j'avais aucune possibilité de venir vous aider, et j'ai eu beau crié aucun d'entre vous ne m'a entendu. Et puis quand tout c'est calmé la même fumé noir qui m'avait emmener dans la forêt est apparu et je me suis retrouvé à deux mètres de toi. »

Shoto avait expliqué que c'était l'œuvre de son frère bien qu'il était étrange de savoir qu'il avait rendu sa liberté au garçon sans le tuer. Le prince affirmait que son frère n'était pas aussi horrible que ça et que c'était juste l'influence qu'un mage noir avait eu sur lui. Hanta était resté figé quelques secondes avant de s'élancer près de son ami qui était allongé sur le neige.

Puis après plusieurs minutes des gardes du château étaient arrivés, ils avaient aidé à transporter les blessés jusqu'à la ville. Sero n'avait alors pas quitté son ami d'une seconde.

Kaminari se retint de poser des questions sur les loups, savoir si le blond avait déjà été enterré et si Eijirou avait survécu ou non. En vrai les réponses lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il finit par s'endormir pour une nuit sans rêve.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain Hanta arrivait tout juste avec de quoi ce nourrir, c'est avec beaucoup d'effort et de l'aide qu'il pu s'asseoir correctement. Il allait commencer à avaler son plat goulûment quand Sero lui tendit un des flacons dont l'intérieure sentait aussi mauvais que c'était moche.

« Avale ! Lui ordonna son ami. »

C'est avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il l'engloutit en une gorgé, que se soit l'odeur, l'aspect ou le goût tout avait le mérite d'être assortie. Il en aurait vomi s'il avait pu mais bizarrement tout resta dans son estomac. Il se mit alors à manger avec appétit et espéra que le saveur rester collée au fond de sa gorge disparaissent avec la nourriture.

Une fois finit il dut se rallonger avec toute la souffrance du monde, et Izuku arriva juste après pour les onguents et les bandages. Il fallait les changer une à deux fois par jours. Et comme cette nuit il eut l'air pressé de repartir. Il n'engagea pas la conversation que s'il fallait parler de la guérison de Denki. Celui ci n'osa pas lui adresser la parole non plus, la visite du vert amenait donc une tension dans la chambre.

« Tu sais, fit Sero. Il est très inquiet pour son ami.

\- C'est ma faute. Chuchota Denki.

\- Pas du tout ! S'enflamma Sero. C'est à cause de ses mecs qui ont attaqué Midoriya et Mina !

\- Si j'étais pas allé à se château se soir là je-

\- Arrête Denki ! C'est en rien ta faute, ces gars voulaient sans prendre à eux, ils y seraient arrivé d'une manière ou d'une autre !

\- Mais par ma faute Katsuki, il... »

Kaminari laissa ses larmes couler, Hanta posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient. Il ne pourrait jamais se regarder à nouveau dans la glace, il avait tellement honte. Le mariage, les histoires d'âmes sœurs, il était près à l'accepter si ça le ramenait à la vie et que ça permettait à Kirishima de s'en sortir.

« Allez mon pote, il va s'en sortir. Midoriya le veille jour et nuit pour ça, même le prince lui donne un coup de main.

\- Mais...

\- Hey, ce Katsuki je suis sur que même un dragon ne pourrait pas l'achever.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Dit il en rigolant.

\- J'ai toujours raison mon pote, tu devrais le savoir. Plaisanta t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Attend comment ça Katsuki ? Demanda Denki perdu.

\- Bah le blond là, celui qui s'est pris un coup d'épée d'après Kirishima. »

Denki fronça les sourcils, commença il allait s'en sortir ? Katsuki n'était pas censée être mort ? C'était pas Eijirou qui était gravement blessé et qu'Izuku veillait ?

« Mais Katsuki est mort... Souffla t-il.

\- Ouah, t'es bien pessimiste, Izuku est sur qu'il va survivre mais ses blessures sont profondes alors ça va prendre du temps. »

Le blond se releva d'un coup avant de hurler de douleur et de se recoucher. Il en pleura tellement il eut mal. Sero le maintint au matelas, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger que ça pourrait rouvrir ses blessures. Malgré la douleur qui le traversait de part en part Denki repoussa son ami, lui disant qu'il devait se lever, qu'il devait aller le voir.

Hanta refusa de bouger gardant ses mains sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Il l'entendit supplier et l'aurais presque laissé partir mais il savait que ça pourrait empirer la situation il s'en voudrais encore plus. Kaminari pleurait mais il n'était plus sur de la raison de ses larmes, est ce que c'était parce qu'il était heureux de savoir Katsuki en vie ? Ou peut être parce qu'il était inquiet de savoir que ses blessures étaient graves ? Ou tout simplement à cause de sa douleur ?

Midoriya qui était dans une chambre plus loin entendu le cris de souffrances de l'humain. Il lança un regard à celui étendu sur le lit alors que le Kirishima lui souriait gentiment pour lui dire de partir. Le vert était très inquiet pour Bakugou qui devait recevoir des soins constants, il en avait pas beaucoup dormit ces dernier jours, mais du coup il s'en voulait de pas pouvoir s'occuper proprement de Denki.

Pour tout dire les blessures du fiancé aurait pu être moins douloureuses et être guérit plus vite s'il avait pris son temps pour le soigner, mais il avait passé la vie de son chef en priorité. Il se sentait donc coupable de le voir souffrir, surtout qu'il aurait pu éviter cette incident dans la forêt s'il n'avait pas été trop bouleversé par l'état d'Eijirou. Il se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, regarda les bandages autour des cheveux rouge, lui aussi aurait pu avoir une guérison plus rapide, puis il courut jusqu'à la deuxième chambre.

Quand il entra, il vit le brun debout tentant de maintenir son ami cloué au matelas pendant que ce dernier tentait de se débattre tout en hurlant à chaque mouvement et en pleurant. Il tentait aussi de parler mais Izuku ne comprenait rien à travers ses cris et ses sanglots. Il s'approcha à toute vitesse et aida Sero.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t-il.

\- Je sais pas, il a voulu se lever d'un coup, il veut aller je sais pas où !

\- Kaminari, tu ne peux pas bouger pour l'instant, ça va te faire souffrir plus que de raison, reste allongé ! Lui ordonna le sorcier. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit on peut te l'apporter !

\- Je veux le voir. Larmoya Denki. »

Midoriya le regarda un peu perdu ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait avant qu'une petite lumière se fasse. Il laissa ses yeux s'adoucir bien qu'un sourire triste vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Bakugou ne souhaiterait sûrement pas que son âme sœur le voit dans cet état, et puis celle ci ne pouvait pas bouger pour l'instant, il devait resté aliter c'était très important pour sa santé.

« Quand tu pourra marcher je te promet que tu pourras venir le voir, mais d'abord tu dois guérir d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête résigné, si Izuku lui disait qu'il pourrait le voir après alors il avait confiance en ce dernier pour que ça ce fasse. Il cessa donc de se débattre et les deux autres homme le lâchèrent tout doucement. Le vert passa sa main dans le dos du blessé pour être sur que la plaie ne se soit pas rouverte sous l'agitation. Les bandage était sec, il soupira de soulagement. Il se retourna vers l'armoire où plusieurs produits se trouvaient et en posa sur la table basse.

Il voyait que Kaminari continuait de grimacer, et en même temps avec tout les mouvements qu'il venait de faire il avait réveillé la douleur. Il lui fit alors avaler une des potions qui, heureusement pour l'humain, avait un goût de pêche.

« Je suis désolé Midoriya. Souffla Denki. Par ma faut Katsuki est...

\- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Le coupa Izuku. Je suis sur que Kacchan détesterait t'entendre dire ça en plus si tu n'avais pas été là il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas été là vous ne seriez pas là... Et tu ne me détesterais pas. Fit Denki.

\- Je ne te déteste pas ! Clama Izuku puis il reprit plus doucement. C'est moi même que je déteste... Si j'avais fait plus attention toi et Kacchan ne serait pas dans cette états... Je suis désolé Kaminari. »

Le blond fut étonné que le vert s'en veuille mais il compris mieux son attitude. Il lui pris la main et sourit en le remerciant de prendre un peu de temps pour s'occuper de lui. Il l'invita alors à retourner auprès de Bakugou rapidement pour l'aider à guérir, pendant ce temps Hanta serait son infirmière comme ça Midoriya n'aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui. Sero rigola et le vert aussi. Ce dernier finit par sortir pour retourner donner des soins à son meilleur ami qui en avait bien besoin.

Le reste de la journée fut plus détendu pour tout le monde. Denki avait retrouvé le sourire et pu discuter plus joyeusement avec son meilleur ami, bien sur il restait inquiet et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond cendré allongé sur un lit. Kaminari raconta tout son périple à son ami, en tentant d'occulter l'angoisse qui le tenaillait. Il entra dans certains détails et en tut d'autres.

« Alors comme ça tu t'es fiancé et je suis le dernier au courant ? Se moqua le brun.

\- Ouais, plaisanta Kaminari. Dit toi que j'ai fait ça pour toi mon pote !

\- Ouais pour moi, mais bien sur. L'embêta Hanta.

\- Bien sur que oui ! Rougit il. Je le détestais à ce moment là !

\- A ce moment là ? Donc ça n'est plus le cas ?

\- Tais toi ! »

Il aurait bien tourné le dos à son ami qui se moquait allégrement de lui mais sa blessure l'en empêchait. Il remonta alors la couette sur sa tête. Il est vrai qu'il ne haïssait plus Katsuki, il l'aimait bien, et l'idée du mariage lui semblait moins horrible qu'avant. Bien sur il aurait aimé avoir le choix mais il avait déjà dit oui, et Bakugou avait tenue sa promesse, à lui de tenir la sienne. Et puis, qui sait, ils allaient apprendre à se connaître et peut être que Denki pourrait tomber amoureux, après tout le loup était plutôt beau garçon, non ?

A cette dernière pensée il voulut s'enterrer six pied sous terre tellement il avait honte ! Il se demandait ce qu'en penserait Bakugou. Après tout celui ci devait attendre un amour fou en retour, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Est ce que le loup serait blessé de savoir que son âme sœur l'épouse sans éprouvé les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Le blond cendré avait eu l'air de l'avoir mal pris quand il avait parlé de sacrifice. Kaminari n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais quand il se repassa la scène en tête il voyait ses yeux rouge où une douleur était apparue. Était ce un souvenir ? Ou voulait il simplement croire que le blond cendré avait été affecté par ses paroles ?

Tous ce qu'il savait : s'était que le loup l'avait aidé, qu'il avait fait attention à lui, qui l'avait protégé et surtout qu'il l'aimait. Mais l'aimait il assez pour laisser à l'humain faire ses propres choix quitte à le laisser partir s'il le fallait ?

Denki sentie son cœur être tiraillé. Il aimerait être libre de choisir, mais il espérait, au fond que quelqu'un se batte pour lui, il espérait que Katsuki ferait tout pour qu'il tombe amoureux. Ça lui plairait de le voir se démener pour ça, mais Kaminari n'y croyait pas trop. Il soupira et regarda vers la porte comme si Deku allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Sero s'était endormi sur la chaise dans une position assez comique et même si cela fit légèrement rire le blond ça ne le sortait pas de toute ses pensés. Il eut envie de hurler un bon coup pour évacuer tout ça, il en avait marre de trop réfléchir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude il prenait des décision sur un coup de tête sans penser aux conséquences alors pourquoi ça changerait cette fois ?

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent de la même manière. Izuku passait pour voir si tout allait bien et en même temps donnait des nouvelles qui pour l'instant n'étaient ni vraiment bonnes ni vraiment mauvaises. L'état de Bakugou stagnait, les blessures se refermaient petit à petit mais il ne montrait aucun signe de réveille.

Le troisième jour quand le sorcier passa pour la consultation Denki allait mieux, il pouvait presque bouger normalement. D'ailleurs Midoriya lui donna l'autorisation de se lever et de marcher mais pas plus d'une heure par jour.

« Midroiya, est ce que... Commença Kaminari. Tu sais, enfin je voudrais pas gêné mais...

\- Oui. L'interrompit Izuku. Tu peux venir le voir, je suis sur que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

En disant ça les yeux d'Izuku avaient paru lointain, rappelant à tous l'état dans lequel était Katsuki. Le blond se leva alors de son lit, non sans difficultés après plusieurs jours alité. Son dos le tiraillait mais c'était tout de même plus supportable qu'avant. Sero vient l'aider à marcher tout en évitant soigneusement la partie blessé.

Pour arrivé jusqu'à la porte le trajet fut plus long que ce qu'avait cru Kaminari, en même temps il était très lent et avança pas à pas. Midoriya ne se pressa pas non plus, attendant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur pour lui ouvrir. Une fois dans le couloir ils tournèrent à gauche. Denki fut surpris de la largeur de cette endroit qui devait être plus deux fois plus grande que celle de sa chambre chez ses parents. Il était évident qu'il ne venait pas du même monde.

C'est une porte plus loin, et sur le mur d'en face qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où reposait le loup. Le blond fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas plus long. Son dos le faisait souffrir et ses jambes tremblaient. Hanta l'accompagna jusqu'au lit ou il put s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait Kirishima deux secondes plus tôt.

« Tout vas bien Kaminari ? Demanda le rouge.

\- Oui merci. Et toi ?

\- On fait aller. Sourit il. »

Il n'avait plus de bandages mais Denki pouvait facilement remarquer une cicatrice au dessus de son œil droit. Il tourna la tête se sentant coupable et regarda Katsuki. Celui ci était allongé, les bras le long du corps. Un bandage épais qu'il lui recouvrait du cou jusqu'au hanche. Puis de plus petit entourait quelques parties de son corps. L'humain hésita mais finalement saisie la main à sa porté. La peau du garçon n'était pas aussi chaude que dans ses souvenirs. Pour un loup garou elle était froide.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il s'apprêta à parler mais tout restait coincé, il resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes avant de la refermer et baisser la tête. Il aurait aimé s'excuser ou lui dire merci mais la rien ne sortait. Il serra sa poigne sur la main du loup. Même s'il lui faisait la conversation Bakugou ne l'entendrait pas, mais il savait aussi que ça lui ferais du bien.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce virent bien son conflit intérieure. Deku regarda Kirishima et ce dernier compris directement le message. Il se leva et pris la main du vert avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hanta. Lui faisant comprendre ainsi de laisser un peu d'intimité au deux blonds, bien que l'un deux fut inconscient. Kaminari les entendis passer la porte et se sentit légèrement plus détendu mais il avait tout même du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Hey comment tu vas ? »

Il se tut directement. Était il idiot ou attardé ? Bien sur que ça n'allait pas, il était inconscient depuis une semaine ! Et puis il ne pourrait pas répondre pour la même raison alors pourquoi lui poser des questions ?

Il eut envie de s'insulter mentalement, voir même le faire à haute voix mais il passerait encore plus pour un écervelé. Il soupira puis inspira une grand bouffé d'air. Il replongea son regard sur les paupières closes du garçon. Il constata qu'ainsi le loup avait l'air paisible et aimable, il se sentirait presque troublé sa tranquillité.

« Je... ça fait une semaine que t'es comme ça, alors ce serait cool que tu te réveilles. Dit il. Midoriya est super inquiet... Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mon dieu je commence directe pas un reproche. Grogna t-il. »

Il voulait lui dire un tas de choses et c'est par ça qu'il commençait ? Vraiment ? Il aurait du lui dire qu'il excrétait ce mariage tant qu'il y était ! C'était de super paroles à entendre s'il venait à se réveiller. Bon heureusement il était inconscient mais tout de même.

« Je... je voudrais te remercier. »

Katsuki avait fait beaucoup pour lui mine de rien. Il l'avait sauvé, protégé, surveillé et surtout il avait répondu à sa demande alors qu'il aurait pu l'ignorer et le ramener de force dans sa tribu laissant Hanta aux griffes de ses ravisseurs. Il avait une profonde gratitude envers le loup. Bon s'était aussi de la faute du loup que tout ça était arrivé.

Denki voulut se gifler, Bakugou n'avait qu'une infime part de responsabilité. Le plus gros coupable s'était lui. Si pour commencer il n'était pas allé au château ? Il n'aurait pas rencontrer les loups et rien ne serait arrivé. Tout ça il devait à son envie idiote de faire le malin et de paraître courageux. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Tu ais vraiment quelqu'un de bien Katsuki. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré finalement. Je sais bien que je suis pas facile et que je t'ai dit des mots blessant mais... Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour comme tu voudrais, mais on sait jamais avec le temps... pourquoi pas. »

Aimer le blond ne lui paraissait plus aussi surnaturelle qu'avant. Il était bien loin des sentiments que nourrissait Katsuki pour lui. C'était courant les mariages sans amour, il savait que beaucoup ne développait des sentiments pour leurs conjoints que plus tard, mais il savait aussi que d'autre n'en aurait jamais et que l'union avait été forcé. Il en avait vue, des femmes principalement, malheureuses d'avoir à finir leurs jours avec un homme qu'elles haïssaient.

Du coup Kaminari se sentait presque chanceux de ne pas avoir ça. C'était pourtant bien partie pour mais ils en avaient fait un petit bout de chemin. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et surtout Denki avait pu voir des côtés du loup attachant. Il avait aussi autre chose que certain couple n'avait pas. Bakugou l'aimait.

De son pouce il caressa le dos de la main qu'il tenait. Plus il observait se visage endormit plus ça lui rappelait une histoire. Il chercha une petite minute avant de trouver à laquelle il songeait. Celle de la princesse endormit, celle ou elle dort pendant cent longues années. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas pour Katsuki. Comment le charme était rompue déjà ? Ah oui par le baiser d'amour d'une prince charmant. Il rit sachant très bien que le garçon n'aimerait pas la comparaison.

Bakugou lui dirait sans doute que c'était lui la princesse et que ce serait au loup de l'embrasser pour le réveiller. Denki rougit, il eut d'un coup l'image de lui-même allongé sur le lit alors que le blond cendré l'embrassait pour le réveiller. A quoi il pensait ?

Un doute s'insinua en lui, lui faisant regagner les pieds sur terre. Et si cette histoire n'était pas un conte ? Après tout les loups-garou étaient censé être des créatures légendaires, pareil pour la magie. Tout ça n'était que fable qu'on racontait aux enfants, et pourtant... Il avait la preuve sous les yeux qu'un monde fait de mythes existait bel et bien, alors pourquoi pas celui de la princesse ? Izuku lui avait raconté leur légende.

Deux âmes destinés à s'aimer à travers les âges et les réincarnations. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, que Katsuki n'avait besoin que d'un baiser pour se réveiller...

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de fixer ces lèvres roses et charnues. Une simple pression suffirait. Peut-être même juste un effleurement. Personne ne le sauraient, ça resterait un secret entre lui et les lèvres du loup. C'était juste pour le réveiller. Il lui devait bien ça !

Il se leva de sa chaise pour se pencher sur la visage endormit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tout détailler, des mèches blondes en descendant sur le front ; les sourcils broussailleux et les paupières closes avec ses longs cils ; ce nez qui finissait en une légère trompette. Finalement il arriva à la bouche, si bien dessiné dont un petit filet d'air sortait, se mélangeait à celui de Denki.

Il avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage pour s'appuyer et éviter d'écraser Bakugou. Il déglutit et avança millimètres pas millimètres. La scène était lente et douce, mais cela n'empêcha pas à l'humain de se sentir envahie d'une chaleur intense et agréable. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer au même rythme que son cœur. Il crispa ses doigts sur le tissus alors qu'un frisson lui lui remontait jusqu'au omoplate. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il ne devait plus rester que deux petits centimètres qu'il eut du mal à franchir. Il faisait ça pour Katsuki ! Il n'avait aucune autre raison pour faire ça, il voulait juste l'aider, le sauver. Il ferma les yeux et finit par franchir l'espace.

La sensation fut bien plus grisante que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, aussi, il se décolla rapidement. Cela lui arracha un petit cris de souffrance. Son dos était loin d'être complètement guéris et un geste brusque pouvait réveiller la douleur.

Il se rassit et souffla tout en pestant. Il tentait de faire partir la douleur en respirant lentement. Une fois calmé il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba directement sur le visage de Bakugou. Il venait de l'embrasser... Il n'en revenait pas lui même. Il rougit et posa ses mains sur son visage. Il devait tenter de reprendre un air neutre, si jamais quelqu'un revenait maintenant il pouvait être sur que sa gêne se verrait. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi il était dans cet état.

Il emporterait son geste dans la tombe. Personne ne devait être au courant et encore moins Katsuki. Si ce dernier l'apprenait, il pourrait croire que ses sentiments étaient retournés. Kaminari voulait, à tout pris, éviter ça.

Heureusement pour lui personne ne vint le voir avant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il avait eu le temps de se ressaisir. Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire ! Il avait juste fait ça pour vérifier une légende, qui ne l'aurais pas fait ? Valait mieux pas poser la question. Quand tout le monde rentra dans la pièce il put voir que celui qui l'avait sauvé dans la forêt était présent.

Il se leva, non sans s'arracher une légère grimace et se posta devant l'homme aux cheveux bicolores.

« Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Fit Denki. »

Il ne reçut qu'un petit mouvement de tête avant qu'il ne se rassoit et que son sauveur face le tour du lit pour examiner Katsuki. Kaminari ne le trouva pas très polie et regretta presque de lui avoir montrer sa gratitude.

« La plaie à l'air de s'être refermé. Fit l'homme.

\- Oui je sais. Fit Midoriya. Le reste de la guérison doit ce faire d'elle même mais ça m'inquiète qu'il n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Izuku. Dit Kirishima en le prenant dans ses bras. Notre Bakugou est increvable, il vas se réveiller avec sa tête de cochon et râler d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps. »

Deku sourit tandis qu'Eijirou serrait sa prise sur le corps dur sorcier. Shoto baissa les yeux laissant un soupir défaitiste sortir de ses lèvres. Il contourna à nouveau le meuble pour finalement sortir de la pièce. Hanta le suivit des yeux et une fois qu'il eut franchit la porte il agrippa l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu te rends compte que tu t'es adressé au prince ? Demanda t-il un peu affolé.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'homme qui vient de sortir, c'est Shoto Todoroki le prince du royaume !

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Oh mon dieu, des fois ta connerie me désespère. » Souffla le brun.

Kaminari gonfla ses joues, vexé. Il savait qui était le souverain du royaume mais il ne savait pas quel tête il avait, ni lui, ni sa descendance. Comment il aurait pu savoir ? Il était jamais venue à la capitale, et il était sur que la noblesse ne s'était jamais déplacé jusque dans leur petit hameau. Et puis il avait juste remercié le prince de l'avoir sauvé il n'avait rien dit de travers. N'était ce pas à Shoto de lui montré un peu de respect ? Après tout il allait être le mari d'un chef de tribu, ils auraient presque le même titre !

Bon il s'emballait peut-être un peu trop. Il laissa ses bras se reposer sur ses genoux avant de poser ses yeux mordorés sur la peau caramel du grand blessé. Et si ce dernier ne se réveillait pas ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce serait sa faute non ? La tribu se retrouverait sans héritié. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit si défaitiste, il était guéri il allait bientôt être sur pied. Ils rentreraient à la tribu, célébreraient leur mariage et tout irait bien.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il repartit, accompagné d'Hanta, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se rallongea sur le lit soufflant de soulagement de pouvoir se reposer contre la surface moelleuse du matelas. Il n'était pas resté debout très longtemps mais ça l'avait épuisé. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Izuku l'avait limité à quelques heures par jour. Il eut a peine de le temps de poser la tête contre le coussin que la fatigue le pris.

Sero ne s'inquiéta pas, Midoriya lui avait dit que ça allait arriver. Il fallait laisser au corps de Kaminari le temps de récupérer. Refermer la plaie avait été plus rapide mais la récupération dont son corps avait besoin pour celle ci était bien plus accrus.

C'est une légère secousse sur son bras qui réveilla le blond. Il tenta de s'extirper des bras de Morphée qui semblait vouloir fusionné avec lui. Il grogna un peu et se frotta les yeux. Ses cinq sens ne voulait pas fonctionner correctement et tournaient au ralentit.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et tombé sur le visage du sorcier. Il tenta de se redressa sans tirer sur sa blessure, et une fois assis il regarda un peu autour de lui. Hanta avait l'air dans les vapes aussi. La pièce était sombre et seule le feu de cheminée éclairait la pièce. Son ventre criait famine, sûrement parce qu'il s'était endormit avant le repas du soir.

« Kaminari dépêche toi. Lui fit Izuku tout excité. »

Il regarda le garçon ne comprenant rien. Les yeux vert semblait pétiller et un sourire étirait ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre. Il avait l'air euphorique. Il avait aussi l'air de trépigner sur place attendant qu'il se mette debout. Izuku partit une petite seconde pour aller lui chercher de quoi se couvrir les épaules, et des chaussures pour éviter qu'il se promène pieds nues sur la dalle froide.

Une fois debout il s'accrocha au lit pour tenter de garder son équilibre. Hanta, qui se réveilla plus vite vient passé son bras sous ses épaules pour qu'il pose un peu de son poids sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Midoriya ? Demanda Hanta.

\- Kacchan s'est réveillé ! »

La phrase permis à Denki d'éveiller tout ses sens d'un coup. Le loup avait enfin repris connaissance ! C'était fantastique, il était heureux ça c'était sur, il était aussi reconnaissant qu'on le réveille pour l'avertir. Il était même pressé de le voir.

« Il veut te voir ! Lui dit Midoriya. C'est tellement inespéré qu'il se réveille maintenant !

\- Tant que ça ? Demanda Hanta.

\- Oui , il aurait du dormir encore au moins deux jours. C'est un miracle ! Ajouta le vert. »

Un miracle ? Comme si quelque chose l'avait réveillé alors qu'il n'aurait pas du ? Comme un baiser d'amour sincère ? Denki sentir son cœur loupé un battement avant de reprendre une course effrénée. Il avait réveillé le loup, et tout le monde allait trouvé ça suspect et chercheraient comment ça pouvait être possible.

Katsuki avait déjà du comprendre vue qu'il demandait à le voir en pleine nuit. Il allait devoir se justifier sur le baiser. Peut-être qu'il allait le remercier devant tout le monde. Oh mon dieu, lui qui voulait que personne soit au courant c'était loupé. Ses oreilles chauffèrent.

Il franchir la porte de la chambre et Bakugou tourna la tête vers eux. Il était assit, torse nue. Son regard rouge se plongea directement dans celui de Kaminari. L'humain se sentait brûler de l'intérieur sous l'intensité des rubis. Le loup avait deviné, il en était sur, et encore plus quand il lui demanda de s'approcher. Hanta le laissa s'avancer seul.

Il arriva à quelque pas du lit, le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Katsuki devait attendre qu'il lui confirme le baiser. Il baissa alors son visage vers ses pieds. Il jouait avec ses doigts comme pour se détendre mais ça ne marchait pas, ça le rendait encore plus nerveux.

« Je suis désolé, souffla t-il. Je voulais pas te...

\- J'espère bien ! Aboya le loup. »

Denki recula d'un pas, relevant la tête, effrayé. Il ne pensait pas que Bakugou le prendrais si mal. N'était il pas censé être amoureux de lui, et donc se réjouir de se baiser ? Bon il n'avais pas de sentiments amoureux dedans et le loup avait du le comprendre, ça devait être la raison de sa colère. Kaminari tourna la tête sur le côté, ses poings se refermèrent sur son T-shirt. Il ne vit pas le regard de Katsuki se radoucir légèrement mais il entendit son soupir. Il osa un regard vers le blessé.

« Tu aurais pu mourir. Grogna t-il.

\- Pa-pardon ? »

Comment ça mourir ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un baiser qui tuait. Ou alors parce que l'amour n'était pas réciproque ou sincère ça pouvait tuer quelqu'un...

« Pourquoi tu t'es mit entre moi et ce connard ? Si Deku et double face n'avait pas été la pour te soigner tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

Il ne parlait pas du bisous ? Il parlait de ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt.

Pourquoi ce serait à lui d'être désolé ? C'était le blond qui c'était mit entre lui et l'épée la première fois. Il avait fait de même car Katsuki avait déjà été gravement blessé. Est ce que c'était mal de ne pas vouloir voir quelqu'un mourir par sa faute ? L'humain fronça les sourcils et soutint le regard rouge.

« C'est toi qui a pris ce coup d'épée a ma place. Dit il avec reproche.

\- Sauf que moi je suis un loup-garou et je guéris plus vite ! Dit il en s'énervant à nouveau. Toi tu es humain, le même coup et c'est toi qu'on enterrait !

\- Mais.. Tenta t-il.

\- Mais rien du tout ! Tu aurais du restée là où on t'avais laissé ! Tu imagines si tu étais mort ? »

Il ne réussit pas à répliquer, la colère et le douleur dans la voix du loup étaient palpables. Ce dernier lui en voulait. Denki en eut l'estomac noué. Il était la cause de cette peine, et cette dernière était apparemment insoutenable pour Bakugou. Mais lui aussi avait eu peur. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça, il avait l'impression que le garçon ne se mettait jamais à sa place. Le blond cendré ne pensait qu'à lui... C'est l'impression qu'eut l'humain.

« Tu es mon âmes-sœurs, finit par dire Katsuki. Si je te perds, je... je suis plus rien.

\- Et si c'est toi qui meurt ? Chuchota Kaminari. Est ce que tu as pensé une seule seconde à comment moi je me sentais ? Dit il plus fort. Tous ce qui t'intéresse c'est de te marié avec moi et m'exhiber pour montrer que t'es le meilleure chef du Tribu. Tous ce que moi je ressens t'en a rien à faire ! Tu dis m'aimer, très bien alors mets toi à ma place deux secondes ! »

Il avait hurlé, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il était tellement en colère, il s'était inquiété lui aussi, et même s'il n'aime pas Katsuki d'amour, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Pourquoi cet idiot ne voulait pas le voir ? Il serra la mâchoire. Bakugou avait l'air surpris par son ton de voix, il semblait l'avoir mouché.

« Si tu continue comme ça, il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre qu'un contrat de mariage entre nous. »

Il se tourna et partie vers la porte laissant tout le monde derrière lui. La douleur passait au second plan, il était bien trop énervé pour y faire attention. Il retourna dans sa chambre et se glissa sous les draps, une fois allongé dans son lit il se mit a sangloter. Il était triste, il se sentait incompris et seul. Lui qui pensait avoir avancé avec le blond cendré, il s'était fourvoyé. Et pourtant...

Katsuki était toujours figé sur la porte qui avait claqué. Personne n'osait parler. Il était tellement concentré sur l'être aimé qu'il entendit ses premiers pleures. Il eut du mal à déglutir. Il jeta la couverture de ses jambes et voulut se lever avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il était en colère mais il ne savait plus vraiment pour quel raison.

Deku vient à ses côtés pour l'aider à se lever, mais il claqua sa main. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il était Katsuki Bakugou. Il resta donc au sol et le frappa de son poing. Il jura.

« Je crois que tu ne connais pas encore Denki... Fit Hanta.

\- De quoi je me mêle ! Cracha le loup.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais par cœur. C'est un idiot, jovial qui a peur de tout, mais c'est un gars bien. Il s'est inquiété pour toi depuis qu'il est réveillé, et même peut-être bien avant ça. Il culpabilise comme un con. Même s'il le dit pas ça se voit qu'il pense que tous ce qui se passe est de sa faute. Il garde tous ça pour lui et toi tu l'assommes de reproches stupides. Votre mariage va lui peser si tu ne prends jamais le temps de l'écouter et de partager son fardeau, parce que c'est ça un aspect du mariage : le partage. »

Il sortie a son tour de la pièce sans prendre le temps de voir si l'autre allait s'énerver qu'il lui ait parlé ainsi. Si jamais le loup ne changeait pas, il ferait tout pour que son ami n'ai pas à l'épouser.

Katsuki était toujours au sol contre son lit. La mâchoire crispée. Il avait envie de hurler mais le brun avait raison. Sa mère lui avait déjà fait la morale la dessus mais il n'avait pas vraiment retenue la leçon. Il voulait le bonheur de Denki, mais au finale il faisait tout le contraire et ça le faisait chier que tout le monde le pointe du doigt.

Kaminari était toujours dans son lit, sous la tonne de couverture espérant étouffer les sons qu'il faisait. Il regrettait pas vraiment ses paroles mais il s'était juré de ne plus blesser le cendré et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. En faite il regrettait la manière dont il s'était exprimé. Il avait été sec et tranchant. Il avait bien compris que le loup était étranger tout ce qui touchait les relations humaines et qu'il allait lui falloir de la patience et du temps pour que ça rentre. Il avait craqué. Il mit ça sur le manque de sommeil et du trop plein d'émotion en si peu de temps.

Il se figea quand il entendit de faible coup contre la porte. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il était sur que ça devait être Izuku qui allait encore lui dire à quel point Katsuki l'aimait. Mais quand il entendit la personne prononcé son nom il reconnu celle de son ami de toujours, il l'invita à lors à rentrer, ce que Sero fit sans se faire prier.

« Comment tu vas mon pote ? Demanda le brun.

\- On fait aller. Dit il en haussant les épaules.

\- Allez, on me l'a fait pas à moi.

\- C'est juste que... qu'il m'énerve parfois. J'ai l'impression que y a que lui compte... Je sais qu'il m'aime bien plus que moi, mais quand il agit comme ça j'ai des doutes... je... »

Il n'était pas sur de s'exprimer correctement. Il voulait juste que Bakugou arrête de le voir comme son âmes-sœurs déjà acquise mais plutôt comme un être humain qu'il voudrais séduire. Il voulait que le loup face abstraction de la légende pour se concentrer sur le présent et sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Denki espérait qu'il comprenne ça, qu'ils puissent avoir des rendez-vous et des moments de complicité... Il voulait une relation basique. S'il voulait bien vivre le mariage et qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge il aurait besoin de reconnaissance.

Il expliqua tout ça à son ami qui l'approuvait, et qui lui jura de le kidnapper et de l'emmener loin si Katsuki ne changeait pas. Cela les fit bien rire. Kaminari lui fit par de son regret de ne pas avoir sut s'exprimer autrement. Qu'il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir haussé le ton et blessé le loup.

« Il s'en remettra, fit Hanta.

\- Ouais, enfin si à chaque fois que je lui dit ma façon ça fini comme ça... Tu sais quand je lui ai dit que je pensais à se mariage comme à un sacrifice pour te sauver il... son regard... il avait le même aujourd'hui, je... »

Les derniers mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer plus longtemps. Ils ne se doutèrent pas un instant qu'une paire d'oreille lupines qui avait pu retourner dans son lit avait espionné leurs conversation.

* * *

 **Et oui voilà enfin la fin de cette deuxième partie! On se retrouve pour la troisième dans ... je sais pas combien de temps...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et si jamais vous avez des remarques positives ou non n'hésitez pas! A la prochaine les louloups!**


End file.
